The Emperor of Tamriel
by The Gardener of 117
Summary: The dragonborn has conquered the Thalmor but he discovered a new prophecy that will lead him to westeros Now a new conquest stands before the Emperor.
1. Prologue Act 1

_**The Dragon Emperor**_

 **19 years before the event in** _ **Game of Thrones**_

Alinor the city that once was the center of The Thalmor, which brought not only great annoyance but also so much death to the populace of Tamriel, now it, is in ruins, smoldering by the great fires cleansing the arrogance and the self-righteousness of these Thalmors. Streets littered with their dead, heads place upon countless spikes occupy their once mighty walls and pace. But We Men did not inflict this horrific act for their own people have turned upon them like hungry wolves tearing them apart in ways that will impress any Evil Daedra prince.

It took years of espionage and planning to accomplish this turn of events, pushing the citizens of Summerset isles into desperation enough to call upon their former enemy and Master, the Empire, my Empire. I employed Assassinations of key leaders, arranged riots and "natural disasters" in form of storms ravaging their cities to achieve this however it was not enough to truly make them mad enough to call upon the new Famed Dragonborn Emperor to save them.

I had to employ a certain method that involves a certain artifact but the question whether it was right or wrong was irrelevant for the result is all that matters. Their Leaders turn from Tyrants into Mad tyrants making the already battered and angry citizens into a storm of fiery rage. From that moment their armies began to weaken where a massive "relief" army invasion could sweep them less than a year.

The siege to the capital lasted only three days before a great riot sparked, opening the gates to let their "saviors" in. Calming the riot proved much harder than killing the last remnants of the Thalmor however in just one week the city is now mine.

However the greatest of all prices in this conquest was not the city but rather deep within their palace sat a powerful object, An Elder scroll. The Thalmors tried to use its power and reveal its secrets to no avail however I intend to change that

I walked towards to the innermost chamber into the palace guarded by my two trusted guards, to my right my most trusted Housecarl, now a General clad in an Ebony armor decorated with silver accents was Lydia, then into my left the current Grandmaster of the new Blades Delphine. The hallway leading to the chamber was dark as we were getting closer to the point my companions had to use torches. But when we arrived upon the door to the chamber, an eerie feeling seeped through our bones. I tried to open the door but it was magically warded and locked. I had to use Unrelenting Force to pry the door open.

Now I see it, the price sitting upon a pedestal, I quickly plucked it and holding it upon my two hands. The moment I try to open it my two companions advised me to leave it to the moth priest but their advice was ignored.

I opened the scroll and at that moment my mind was filled with visions of an unknown land , decades from now I saw a desert country to a land of snow then eventually a wall made of ice standing higher than any structures I have seen and then beyond the wall I saw it. Hordes of undead as far as the eyes can see, these undead look nothing the kind I was used to however at the head of the horde was creatures with pale blue skins and icy blue eyes. I felt a chill through my bones at the sight of their numbers and these strange and frightening creatures however to make matters worse the sky began to be blanketed by eternal darkness along with a deadly winter that spreads upon the unknown continent devouring it of life but soon the icy darkness came upon Tamriel where My legions fought and failed until I witness upon the white gold tower covered in icy winter and the Ruby throne a lifeless body sat clad in dragon heavy armor, I then knew it was me who was impaled by icy spears by the strange creatures. Eventually the spears was removed and then deafening silence began to spread until my lifeless body opened its eyes…..its icy blue eyes

black

black

black

black

black

I lost my consciences for a whole day, waking to a bed inside the conquered palace but I remember the vision I saw and both fear and excitement filled my soul. I know now my next conquest, my next mission and maybe my true battle that will satisfy my and make my body and soul scream of wanting to live. This feeling was addicting for the last time I knew and felt this was my fight with the First Dragonborn, Miraak.

It would take months before I would know the name of that unknown continent with the work Moth Priests for my advisors and most importantly my Wife forbade me delving into the scrolls once more. But it gave me time to stabilize my new empire crushing both rebellions and doubt also establishing a new dynasty.

The wait for the news was tormenting but after 10 months, the most awaited report was now at throne room in form of a decrepit old Moth priest.

He opened his mouth "We were able to read the scroll nut not as good as your Imperial Majesty… Darkness will come and devour the entire world as your Imperial Majesty said but we could not tell what this darkness was…."

I looked into him with signs of death directed at this old man causing him to let out a pathetic scream.

He tried to speak or more appropriately stuttering "B-But we w-w-wer—e aable to discover the l-l-land…." He continued with more grace after swallowing a good amount of his spit "The land lies beyond Akaviri and this land was called Westeros…."

I smiled along with my Dragon soul laughing for this small information is enough to make plan a course of action, I know it would take a while to discover or even do something about this darkness but I can wait just I slowly weakened the Thalmor but this time I would get the war, the battle I wanted.

Nothing can stand my way to new conquest even my vision of my own death can make me doubt for I am Fidelis Stormcrown the Last Dragonborn and the Emperor of Tamriel.

Author's note: I wrote this out of a whim while somewhat in drunk state if you want me to continue this please let me know and if you know who can do beta I really need the help in my grammar writing.

Also the dragonborn is a half Imperial and nord

The wife I am still thinking if I should pick any form the game or create a new one

Expect politics and espionage if this continues you will see full scale war once Fidelis is sure of victory just like the Thalmor conquest he did

Hope you like it thanks for reading


	2. Prologue Act 2

_**Discord and Imperial ambition**_

 _ **Author's note:**_ **I will continue for Prologue chapters maybe two or three in world building in how the Emperor will plan his conquest and choose which house he will support and current state of Tamriel**

Thank you for the reviews really glad to see the response hope you continue reading the story for this whim kind of became a thing now

mr I hate znt nobles kill em: No the Altmer did not die out only the Thalmor and their supporters were purged and as for children let's just wait

Accursius: Thank you for reading and as for writing I still need someone to Beta and edit the story and somewhat new to the Crossover genre if someone knows wants to beta this story please let me know

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **5 Years after the unification of Tamriel, 14 years before the events in Game of Thrones**_

The Altmer queen stands before the man who placed her upon the throne in the Summerset Isles and the very same man who slaughtered many of her people in the name of saving them

She does not know what to feel under the presence of such a man, should she feel hate or be grateful Regardless of what she should feel pales in comparison of the very act of courage she mustered to request an audience to this Dragon Emperor and travel to the White Gold Tower to plead to the man mercy.

Of all the provinces in the empire, the summerset Isles has the most numbers of rebellions in the past 5 years but now at the City of Firsthold, a rebellion sparked yet again demanding independence.

The response was swift and brutal and in one surprise attack by both the Emperor's children. From the sea, the 17 year old First Imperial Princess Fjorta the Unrelenting invaded the city like a flood, decimating everything in its path however the attack also cam form the walls in the form of General Tulius and by blades agents seizing the ringleaders of the rebellion.

Even though the attack seemed brutal not much of population was harmed , only the ones with weapons were killed or arrested however when additional troops arrived led by the 15 year old First Imperial Prince Luctrus ordered the city to be burned down to the ground to serve as an example.

This order was refused by both First Imperial Princess Fjorta and General Tulius leading the city into a stalemate where the troops of the Prince encircling the city while the former invaders became the city's protectors. The situation seemed like a bomb waiting to go off at any moment.

This rivalry between the Princess and Prince can be seen at almost every turn while both are accomplish commanders the moment they were given command of several legion at the ages of 14, their methods of attaining victory are so much different where the Princess prefers quick and if possible bloodless way with the exception of wiping out certain individuals or families in form of assassination and executions that she deems unfit for mercy like rapers and daedra worshippers. She also quite merciful in treating to those who surrenders and are given a second chance as long they pass her code of honor but any signs or act of disloyalty are met with brutal force.

While the Prince prefers direct assault and the occasional mass killings of entire villages or cites that supported rebellions or criminal whether the evidence of their guilt were almost nonexistence, they still pay the price for the sake of sending a message and this does not only include mass killings but also torture, rape and the children too young or powerless to resist were recruited and indoctrinated into one special legion of his the "Bastard legion". He also quite skilled in magic especially in destruction, necromancy and illusion but his restoration skill was superb but he uses it to prolong tortures for his special victims.

However the matter of succession also comes into play for even though the Princess is the oldest of all the children of the Emperor, she was not a true blood heir for she was adopted by Fidelis even before he became an Emperor. The Princess were willing to give full rights to the throne however when her brother's action became more abhorrent, she gathers supporters to make a bid to the crown Princess position sparking a bitter rivalry between the two causing political divide throughout the Empire.

The Altmer queen tries to reason to both parties to reach an agreement but to no avail, forcing her to appeal directly to the Emperor.

Now here she stands after stating the situation and asks for mercy for the city of Firsthold, she waits to the response of the Emperor.

As she waits for the Emperor's response, silence began to echo throughout the throne room and soon the ones present seem like statues waiting to be allowed to breath. But as the silence came about, she ponders why the Emperor gives too much freedom to his two children. The reason that she thought are the expeditions to the South of Akavir and the explorations with the intent of finding a sea route beyond Akavir along with establishment of colonies. This made the Emperor focus too much of his attention was the theory the Altmer queen pondered.

She was about to delve deeper upon the theory but then a deep grizzled voice came from the 27 year old Emperor "I understand the situation….. I will order my son to stand down also send aid and additional troops to secure peace."

She was relieve beyond measure knowing now the city is now see another more years however as she was about to cry for joy, the Emperor spoke yet again " However as punishment for the rebellion I will increase both the tax and tribute in that city and the conscriptions should meet a specific quota. And if this not met I will order my son to enact what he deems worthy to your city…"

That statement wrecked her heart, the city cannot bear such a burden of added taxes then the conscription would lessen the productivity of the city causing them unable to pay the tax.

She tried to reason and lessens the punishment with all her might causing the Emperor to answer too quickly as if he anticipated the plea of the queen "Very well the tax increase would not be implemented, in fact I would lessen it however The conscription would increase as well a portion of new population would relocate to the new colonies and several hostages from the nobles must come here at my feet…. That is all."

She realized her mistake for now it was clear the moment she decided to plea to the Emperor, this punishment would bear a mask of mercy to avoid the massacre of the First Prince but this was planned from the start to acquire this outcome.

Before she could speak, the Imperial guards escorted her out and as she exits a messenger arrived handing a letter to the Emperor. As the Emperor reads the letter, a draconic grin could be seen from him. That last glimpsed made the Altmer queen shiver in fear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally we found it!" a roaring voiced echoed the room as the Emperor shouted.

"Delphine, have Admiral Stanrick Cyellta begin reconnaissance of the Westeros but do not announce our existence yet….. And have blades agents initiate infiltration once the reconnaissance provides ample information." Continued by the Emperor " hahaha now onto my next conquest"

The Blade Grandmaster saluted and began ordering her subordinates to abide by her Emperor's command.

The Emperor knows he cannot start new invasion at moment's notice that is why he plans to start relations with these "people" of Westeros and take advantage of them if possible and then eventually conquer them in the name of "saving them" for the threat beyond the wall can only be stopped by him and him alone.

Now the continent of Westeros will now change but not in blink of an eye but slowly but surely it will be at the jaws of the True dragon of the world.

 _ **Author's note:**_ **thanks for reading this fanfic hope you like it and please support the official release**

 **Also I am open to ideas for some correction and as for the story I think the house that the Emperor will have trade and slowly bleed out can be Lannister or the Tyrells. I will not spend much friendly time on the Starks due to he plans to conquer the North with pretext to combat the threat**

 **Also which part of the GoT would you all like me to start the Emperor's plan set in full motion?**

 **Thanks again for reading**


	3. Prologue Act 3

_**The Beginning of the End**_

 _ **5 Months after discovery, 14 years before the events in Game of Thornes**_

Redguard Admiral Stanrick Cyellta arrived at shores of Fair Isle in form of a trading and exploration fleet sent by a faraway nation to open trade routes. This does sound suspicious however when a member of the ruling house in the Isle, House Farman was suffering an affliction that looks like greyscale who was "coincidentally" present at the fated arrival and first contact were magically cured dispelling the notion that they are an invading or raiding force that are somewhat akin to the Ironborn. News of this miracle spread like wildfire everywhere in Westeros prompting the fleet to be guided into Lannisport.

This meeting between the Admiral and the Warden of the west lord Tywin Lannister were both brief and decisive. The result where the sea route that leads into Westeros would be protected by the Lannister fleet in exchange for gold and exclusive trade rights however since this was new nation this must be allowed by the king however since the Admiral was not authorized to make such decisions; So he was to return to report to his superiors This prompted Tywin to send his brother Kevan along with the Admiral back to Tamriel. While Tywin is to make the trade agreement possible and presentable to the Royal family.

This turn of events might look like going to the Lannisters way however fooling Tywin whose reputation were acquired even by early infiltration stages proved a suicidal task however the Emperor was one step ahead due to placing consideration that they maybe a man of such intelligence to appear, the Emperor sent his Trusted Admiral for this mission however Admiral Stanrick Cyellta was not informed of the true intention of the Emperor instead was told the trade and exploration mission was paramount for saving the economy of the Empire, thus making the Admiral who truly believes in His Emperor and in high position and a veteran a perfect tool to fool a man of such caliber to achieve the Imperial ambition.

However the admiral did receive orders to hide the true location of Tamriel and that is why when the Fleet supposedly came back along with the Lannister ambassadors, they were actually at New Tamriel, an tropical island about a quarter size of Dorne situated at about 50 miles from the coast south of Akavir where a sizable colony was founded where a city could thrive. Thanks to the relocations and large sums of gold the colony grew quickly making it the capital colony along with the stings of small islands colonies that is also south of Akavir.

The Ambassadors were greeted by the sight of a bustling port city and as they were escorted through the city, they were somewhat shocked even scared at sights of Khajits, Orcs and Argonians along with the mysterious Elves however the most intriguing part of their journey was the moment they were greeted by the leader who was sitting on a chair made up of white wood cross legged with her long blond hair flowing to her sides while staring at the Ambassadors with fierce sapphire nordic eyes.

That woman was none other than the First Imperial Princess Fjorta the Unrelenting who was reassigned to the colonies after the Firsthold incident. However unlike the admiral she was more informed about the Emperor's intention even though she feels guilty about leaving the admiral in the dark.

After conversing with the Ambassadors the gentle yet firm voice were heard from the warrior beauty "Very well as the representative of His Imperial Majesty, I judge that this deal to be fair."

She also decided to be the one to sign the trade agreement making the Ambassadors grateful for a member of the Imperial family sign thus opening more windows to political advantage and business opportunities especially Kevan Lannister knows that his brother might take advantage of.

However before the ships reach Lannisport the route changed and the ship carrying the Ambassadors were ordered to sail to Lannisport at delayed pace while the Princess is to sail directly to King's Landing. The Ambassadors only knew what has transpired when they arrived at their destination and by the time they arrived, the princess' fleet was already at Near Sharp point. Now this ruined Tywin's plan to influence to whoever the Empire's envoy during the trip to the Capital along with useful information.

Jon Arryn knew of the deal that is to be held and already convinced the Reluctant King Robert to agree to bring more money to the realm when they really coming to road of being bankrupt however he did not expect for the envoy to come by ships for he expected them to be escorted by Lord Tywin by land but more importantly the banners of the silver dragon in a diamond on a field of black were already known by the interested parties but not the common people. This scene caused panic to the city for these ships not only bears a familiar banner but also the sizes of the ships were massive.

It took several hours before the ships to be allowed to dock and calm the scared people but Jon Arryn knew this projected weakness to their side that will make these negotiations much harder.

He quickly assembles a small welcoming party consisting of the small council with the exception of Stannis and host of guards to escort the envoy's party into the Red keep while ordering a banquet to be hastily assembled.

The stench could be detected even before docking and this made the sailors to cover their noses however the Princess immediately regretted her decision to come personally even ordering one of the mages to mask the stench with high level magic form their senses but she also decided to take a long bath after this whole trade agreement is done.

Another thing that annoyed her was she was forced to wear her best dress to this shithole and knew that washing away the horrible smell would be tiring. The dress was colored in deep royal blue color with intricate gold designs decorating the sides of the dress.

As the men witnessed the boats form the ship docked several guards in both males and females began to disembark wearing strange armors and swords but their image were paled when finally a lady with peerless fierce warrior beauty that would make both the men and ladies of Westeros fall in love, while adorned in a dress that the word magnificent or beautiful would be injustice where a castle would pale in comparisons to the price that the dress possesses.

As Lady began to approach the welcoming party, Jon Arryn regained his wits and welcomed the lady however he was caught unprepared for he knows this lady most likely the envoy but he does not know who this person is for he expected Tywin would iron these details, now he is completely caught off guard.

He introduced himself announcing his position and his purpose also his pleasure in meeting her prompting a reply from the Lady with a lovely but commanding voice "Pleasure to meet you Lord Hand, I am the First Imperial Princess Fjorta the eldest daughter of His Imperial Majesty Emperor Fidelis Stormcrown… Here to conclude our trade agreement."

Jon Arryn was again caught off guard for not only he is unprepared to receive an envoy form a foreign nation but let alone a member of the ruling family of another nation would be the definition of a disaster start. While others in the party have different reactions. Renly was taken aback at first but was able to recover much faster than Jon and welcomed the Princess in a friendly manner. Petyr also welcomed the guest with a sly smile while the spider was totally calm and welcomed the princess in a manner she deserves.

The Hand offered to wait for a palanquin to escort the Princess to the Red Keep. The Princess hesitated at first but eventually agreed. She plans to quickly walk and this done with inside a good smell place but she knew if she walked her dress would be ruined, normally this would not be in any care for the warrior Princess but this particular dress was made by her Mother and angering the Empress is not advised even by the Emperor.

When they reached the Red keep then onward to the banquet located at the courtyard and began interacting with the lords and ladies of Westeros but whenever the subject marital status of the Princess she skillfully avoids and change the subject.

The queen approached the Princess for it is expected of her. Expecting a naïve girl she is met by a woman pretending to be one and knows how to play the game. However before she can try to peel away the mask the King arrived.

The Princess quickly gave her courtesies to King Robert and began to approach the man of muscular stature in a friendly manner. Soon all the members of the small council along with King were seated near each other at the banquet table while the Princess wonders them with tales of Tamriel leaving out some important detail like magic and dragons. The queen could not take control of conversation to the point King Robert is totally interested with his full attention geared towards the Princess especially when the tales of war prompting Robert questioning if she can truly fight.

The King ordered one of his Kingsguard to duel the Princess much to the dismay of his small council but they were ignored. The princess simply stood up and said "As you wish."

The banquet became deathly quiet as the princess prepares for combat, still in her dress she simply removed her gloves and ordered her blades to hand her Glass axe and dagger, while her opponent is none other Ser Barristan Selmy.

As the match started all were shocked for the Princess was able to fight the knight blow by blow and clearly the honorable Ser Barristan Selmy might be holding back but this was not apparent to others who actually knows how to fight. Like Jaime who was fascinated by the woman's unique fighting that was both elegant and brutal. Eventually the fight was over into a draw with a part of her dress near to the chest being sliced while the glass ax edge slightly kissing at Ser Barristan Selmy's neck.

A roaring thunder of applause came from the King and from that that moment the Trade agreement was secured. The very next day the Trade agreement were signed, it states that the Empire's East company was the only one allowed to trade to Westeros and it has the right to trade to other houses as long a tax was paid to the crown. The sea routes would be the responsibility of the House that opens trade in exchange of appropriate compensation.

Her fleet was able to leave King's Landing a day before Tywin could arrive at the city however even though she accomplished her mission all she could think about is the rebuttal of her mother about the torn dress.

 _ **8 years after the unification of Tamriel, 11 years before the events in Game of Thrones**_

An old man sits upon an old chair while writing several papers from the wooden table that several compartments and other papers with writings or some can say gibberish in one of the many building deep within Oldtown. However some may see an old man writing nonsense that is close to becoming senile but in reality he is the led commander of the Blades spies and the gibberish writings are coded letters throughout his spy network and more importantly orders from His Imperial Majesty.

Infiltrating several towns and cities in Westeros proved too easy task due to the lack of proper anti spy network of the Westerosi people mostly due to disunity and the confucing Lords and Ladies of this realm as long the spies from the races of Men were used for if they used Mers or beasts , it would lead to have too much attention to the spies instead they were used for merchants and diplomats to project image of different and somewhat at time received orders to look easy to fool to make targets careless thus easier to trick and control themselves. Once such instance where a Khajit agent by the name of Daro'nja Siraohin were sent to seal a trade mission to Oldtown but before that she has orders to turn two houses at each other's throat to learn their military potential and weaknesses.

This was done in the form were she pretended to be fooled by a lording from House Bulwer of Blackcrown, where she apparently had to pay some of her good in exchange of her ship being docked at the House's territory however she paid so much that talks reach other houses that is why the next time she docks, it was near the territory of both House Bulwer of Blackcrown and House Blackbar of Bandallon to spark a dispute knowing that the other House would want some of that goods and gold after letting her supposed folly spread.

The dispute continues as old wounds begun to reopen while she built a medium sized trading port at that area making it much profitable and much larger to tax. Then when that still not yet enough the port opened a healing temple was opened making more valued since the Tamrielic healing potions and services were only available in Lannisport, Highgarden and King's landing and quite famous for being miraculous.

Both houses were ready to decimate each other only to be resolved by both House Tyrell and Hightower but they have to march a host for show of power and enforce peace. The port eventually were agreed to be taxed by both houses equally and fairly but a percentage must go to their respective overlords.

This incident not only gave the speed of the gathering of forces by some powerful houses in the Reach but also their possible strategies and the components of their armies however the Khajit also made loads of profit due to the tax is now at normal level and the coming months that will make the port that will eventually be a small town due to the coming months.

This also served as counter spy measure to the competent spy networks that does exist in Westeros namely by Urchins of The Spider, the trembling women of Littlefinger and bribed eyes of the Lannisters for this made the merchant groups of the Empire to be watched along with the spy regiment imbedded in charge of making profitable trades to serve as decoys and made these interested parties think they have important information thus making the much more important spies in charge of military intel and sabotage to go unnoticed by these three groups.

Soon more of sabotage by the Blades would follow form rebellions and woes will spear through Westeros while Tamriel would always look the savior.

 **Author's Note: I planned to finish the prologue but I spent a lot of time to the princess but next chap is the last prologue act and this time the Greyjoy rebellion and the advantage of the trade agreement by Tamreil**

 **Again thank you very much for reading my fanfic and the reviews are very well appreciated**


	4. Prologue Act 4

_**The Past of the dreamer and Suffering of iron souls**_

 _ **8 Years after discovery, 11 years before the events in Game of Thrones**_

Deep inside the White Gold tower, The Empress woke up in a pleasant manner beside her husband; their night together was long and satisfying as such every time they shared the bed. The Empress could not help but crack a small smile upon her face for even though her husband is the supreme ruler of all Tamriel the image or her perception of him still remains the same as the day she met him in Skyrim.

She just acquired the skull of Corruption in the price of killing someone, she but a naïve yet ambitious Breton then jumped at the opportunity in claiming an Daederic artifact to command great power but when she did the deed and held the staff. Guilt swam across her body and soul like worms and snakes gripping her neck. She could not handle it and ran outside the old ruin temple.

As she ran outside with regret but still holding the stuff like it's a part of her own body. She failed to notice several bandits surrounding her like devious wolves that have finally found their prey while wearing a grin of a demon. She gathered her wits but it was already too late for they are already upon her. She was knocked unconscious and taken back to their camp saving her for special activity.

She woke up bound and gagged along with other women suffering the same fat. At that moment she knew her fate and this woke her up from her desperation and tried to muster her strength. The ropes were warded to prevent any magic; fortunately she was a master of magic and easily removed her ropes. She tried to same with other women but they were amiss and wore eyes that seemed soulless. They were alive but she realized they were drugged with high doses of skooma.

Feeling pity, she thought to end their lives but she felt a presence and that was the skull calling to her. She can't resist it and she could tell it was just outside the barred door of their cell. She used her illusion magic to mask the noise as she forcefully opened the door with bolts of lightning.

Once it opened she saw the staff being held by a sleeping bandit, wasting no time she grabbed a dagger and slit the bandit's throat. As the bandit convulse to the ground, she grabbed the staff and proceeded to power it up with the women from her cell. She could feel the power coursing through the staff brimming with evil intentions.

She descended upon the rest of the bandits who were sleeping and stole their dreams then killed them with the power of the staff, the bandits who were alerted of her presence tried to kill her however she projected their nightmares and fears upon themselves causing all of them to either kill each other or commit suicide.

After the screams died down, a deafening silence echoed the room. Drunk with power she laughed maniacally but suddenly a hand choked and that hand is attach to creature of the night with red eyes accompanied with several of the same creatures. Vampires

She tried to struggle but to no avail for the staff is now out of dreams and as she gasp for air a chilling voice came out from the vampire "Well Well we just about to pick up some food but now we found this little cattle holding something quite valuable.."

Licking his lips he continued "You don't mind we take it do you? My dear also we would like a snack in exchange of you killing our women hmm."

She despaired as the vampire were about to sink his teeth upon her neck. Then a bolt pierced through the Vampire's head startling the others and turned to the origin of the bolt.

She was surprised however she instinctively looked to the direction the Vampires were looking at.

A man of above average height stands above them near the cave entrance with good muscular built clad in heavy dragon armor holding a crossbow which he threw directly at one of the vampires. He then jumped down drawing his sword with fiery glowing guard and readying his shield.

The Vampires attacked with magic but all were resisted by the shield and then he moved like the wind cutting the vampires like they were made of butter. Some tried to run but they were burned to death when the man seemingly shouted flames burning the vile creatures.

As the vampires turned into smoldering ashes, he sheathed the glowing sword and approached her. The woman trembled in fear as this intimidating man walks toward her that eventually froze her body like ice, but when the man removed his dragon helmet revealing a young slightly bearded face with Nordic and Imperial features blending together with dark hair and deep brown eyes.

She looked at her saviors face and all the fear melted away as she looked upon a young man that can be four or five years younger than her. And as she accepted the hand offered by the man she knew right then this man would be a big part of her life even if this is the only time they would meet.

After several minutes of reminiscing the past she was about to delve more deeper into the past with her husband but she noticed something from her husband and cracked a wolfish grin and said soft beside her sleeping husband " Might as well go for another ride."

Then the special "ordeal" passed and satisfied the Empress thus she left the bed and left her husband to sleep more peacefully while wearing a thin bedroom robe. She walked towards the table at the corner of the room and lit a small lamp light to read through the reports.

She skimmed them then finally arrived at the First Imperial Princess Fjorta report at the trade agreement in Westeros and her experiences. The empress smiled as she read the part of the dress being sliced and planned for what kind of punishment she would enact at her adopted child.

But she even more pleased that her Husband's proceeded perfectly for even though the Empire would pay tax and leave little room for profit little did the houses knows that the gold that will used for payment are transmuted gold that will turn into simple Iron after 18 years. This plan might backfire if the Houses paid them with this gold for purchase of potions and good weapons and arms especially the Lannisters who are hoarding the potion and reselling them to the rest of Westeros however the payment that the Company and other trade groups would accept are silver stags or silver currencies. This would prompt the other Houses to exchange their gold to silver to banks like the one in Bravos expecting the gold would be replaced by the gold we give as tax.

This would cripple their economy when the time for the conquest to begin however the gold might turn even before majority of the House's wealth turn to worthless rocks that is why several plans were enacted to stimulate the "trade" in form of spreading plagues that only Tamrielic potion could cure and arming the Ironborn with lesser enchanted weapons in form of smuggling that are truly controlled by the blades spy network.

The Blades already knew the upcoming rebellion and by the order of the Emperor acted to secretly profit from this. Combined with profit the Empire had with the smuggling trade of weapons to the Iron Islands the rebellion would be the perfect opportunity to see Westeros host in action and maybe a combined effort to bring down the Greyjoys to further strengthen the trust of the King to the Empire.

The next step would be to send a force to help squash the rebellion and a pretext to do so. She really likes to sign the authorization of the mobilization of legions under the command of First Imperial Prince Luctrus and write her signature as Empress Lucierilie Stormcrown to let her beloved husband to sleep a bit longer.

But alas she woke the Emperor to continue his duties for this plan was his own creation that rivals his political moves in his own reign like the Thalmor conquest or the Elder Council disbandment for even the cunning Empress who is well versed in the politics at high rock would even imagine to concoct.

After all Her Husband is genius in war and sly tactics and she tends to be more expert in administrative duties keeping the empire floating for being afraid of an Emperor can only get you so much that is why she ensured that the government work properly and the people loves and worships her Husband in the form of tales and songs that his heroic deeds immortalized.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Grandmaster stood at the main entrance of the door to her Emperor's bedchamber while hearing the pleasurable moans and sound for several hours. She could not help but laugh for this kind of thing would happen only once a week for both monarchs are busy running the empire but it did not lessen their passion for each other. There might be chance for another child coming.

But as she contemplates about the prospect of the Imperial Family expanding yet again, a memory suddenly snuck up her thoughts. It was when she and Esbern asked the man who would be Emperor kill the head of the Greybeards for his past crimes. The dragonborn vehemently refused thus causing us to cut ties to the dragonborn.

It would be years later before he would approach them and with an offer. "I will not kill my Friend but if come with me and help me take the Ruby Throne, I shall deal with the real enemy of Tamriel."

Our order is now on the brink of extinction thus our need for survival and thirst for revenge against the Thalmor made us to bend the knee and once again served the Dragonborn.

He came through with is promises and crushed the Thalmor and used the restored and reformed Blades to do so. We as an Order had absolute loyalty to their Emperor and forever indebt thus until the end of time they shall sever his blood.

Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed when sound of metallic footsteps slowly approached the premises. But she did not find it alarming for those footsteps belonged to another loyal subject of the Emperor.

It was the commander of the personal Legion of the Emperor the Ebonheart legion Lydia. The former housecarl proved invaluable in the establishment of the new dynasty and made ruling the Empire more secured.

Lydia has a report to make but the grandmaster told her that if it's not urgent she can give the report the next day. Lydia was about to insist but she heard the peculiar sounds and opted to comply and come back tomorrow

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **10 Years after discovery, 9 years before the events in Game of Thrones**_

 _ **The Greyjoy Rebellion**_

Making the excuse to join the war against the Greyjoys were easy for when the Iron fleet burned Lannisport navy three trade ships were also burned that are owned by the Empire carrying important "officials" of the empire.

The First Imperial Prince Luctrus sent formal declaration of war to the Iron islands which were marginally ignore by Balon Greyjoy but all were surprised when a large fleet joined Stannis during the battle at the coast of Fair isle that resulted the battle turn into a bloody burning massacre. Where Lord Stannis crushed his foes with tactics and cunning, the Prince burned through the ranks of the Iron fleet and captured the raiders jumping overboard only to be captured by the Prince's forces and used as meat shields to cover against the remaining iron Fleet.

Before the Attack started the Prince proceeded into the heart of his flagship to prepare ordering his Dunmer Legate and right hand to call for him when the time has come. He kneeled at an altar while swearing oaths and sacrifices to his Lord and thus he picked up a Diabolical locking Mace capable of stealing the lives of his enemies. Also he proceeded to another altar where he sacrificed a captive before praying to pick up another weapon, a golden katana possessing ungodly heat.

When the time came to attack the Iron Islands, the prince chose to invade Harlaw the richest of the islands. As the other lord siege other islands the Prince attacked Harlaw with utter savagery with 50 000 troops using captures soldiers as shields soon when they were shot down the captured wives and children were used as they advanced to the Ten Towers along with every house burned to the ground and hundreds of people executed on orders.

At moment landing at the shore, he quickly led his legions with excellent proficiency and grit while holding both unholy weapons at each hand. He crushed the resistance put up by the Ironborn with absolute brute force and he himself killing people that would make up a small hill while wielding his weapons. Every time the Ironborn tried to counterattack or push back the Prince would only result them mounting casualties and repelled until they retreated back to their keeps.

The Prince was always at frontlines crushing skulls and burning bodies while laughing in a sadistic manner say what you will about the Prince but his skills in combat are only bested by the Emperor and his tactics are third best compared to his sister who was at second and his Father being undefeated in the battlefield.

Actually The First Imperial Princess seemed more adequate choice in this rebellion being the naval tactics her forte but the Emperor chose his son for one purpose and that is to what he does best and send a message.

When the siege began Rocks were not thrown at first but bodies of their fellow islanders and among other vile things. Soon the last holdout of Harlaw ridden with deceased and plague surrendered.

As the Lords of Harlaw bend the knee including Lord Rodrik with his Bannermen lords, they were bounded and put to a steel chair

Then they heard a young sinister voice ringed out "Lords of this wretched island I have one question for you all… Does the Ironborn truly have iron and salt in their veins?" The lords were confused at the statement but before they can complain the Prince once again spoke "No matter I will find out myself."

Then the sons or daughters of the Lords were brought out two for each lord and if they do not have any members of their family will have suffice. As these people were suddenly casted a paralytic magic the Prince stated "I shall melt one to see if there is iron and I shall boil one to see if there is salt.

The Lord tried to protest but they were immediately gagged and contraptions were placed upon their eyes to force them to watch. Lord Rodrik witnessed as his two captured sons were melted and the other boiled away while screaming for their God and then at their father.

When the screams died down the price commanded to take one eye for each lord along with one eye from every relatives left and knights. Then these eyes were made into necklace and worn by the lords. Then the Prince ordered to chop the dominant arms of any raiders or abled men left alive.

By the time The Prince left the island along with several hostages barely a quarter of the population remained at Harlow including the battered Lords of the once rich island. Even as the victory spread about the siege of Pyke another story would always come like an unwanted son that would be known as the Rape of Harlaw but no looting ever happened just pure slaughter could be seen at the island.

The Prince with dark hair and deep brown eyes smiled like a devious sadistic child knowingly that his actions would be used by his Father for further other greater things and this thought filled him with excitement and jealousy for he wants to do more and with absolute power.

Now the whole of Westeros was made aware of the power of the Tamreilic Empire and the consequences of crossing the Empire that would make the Rains of Castamere look like a happy fairy tale in comparison.

Little did the People know that even more acts like the Rape of Harlaw would happen in less than a decade later?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **1 month after the Greyjoy Rebllion.**_

The Emperor sat at his study contemplating his conquest. The recent event proved advantageous to his plans however one report would make his planning crumble into dust.

The moth priests continued to study the Elder Scrolls and concluded that the darkness will start moving in less than a decade. His complicated plan would have crippled Westeros leaving them helpless to even rule themselves and at that moment he would put them under His Rule. But that would take at least 12 years to avoid large confrontations and expand his influence to save his strength in combatting the strange creatures of ice that is most likely the White Walkers according to Westerosi legends.

He avoided full scale invasion due to the vast distance of the continents due to Akavir. He would have started at Akavir first but the Prophecy compelled him to focus at Westeros plus he is not confident in his chances at the more bizarre inhabitants of Akavir like the Ice giants or Vampiric snake people.

He had to decide to allocate his resources to accelerate the fall of any semblance of Unity in Westeros. King Robert might not be good at ruling but he recognizes the ability of the King to turn enemies into allies and his ferocity in the battlefield.

In the end he had to remove some of his resources in spying and sabotaging several personalities and lands in Westeros. The ones he had to let go are Lord Petyr Baelish, The last prince of the Targaryen Dynasty, The Vale and Dorne.

And He drafted a plan to cause a massive civil war that would spiral out of control, he would prepare and place the hay but he would not start the spark for he knows the people of Westeros can do it themselves like the Citizens of Tamriel without his firm grip.

Finally he plans to allocate a secret force to find a sea route north of Akavir for emergencies but this knowledge would be kept secret by few key personnel he trusted and this does not include his children but only his old Friends and his beloved Wife.

As he polish some details like increasing the food trade with the Reach to feed his colonies, a thought sprang open to his mind that has never appeared since he faced Miraak and that is doubt. He is no longer sure that he can win this planned conquest for there are now too many unknown factors that may come into play. Thus he opted to seek advice from his beloved wife only find her fast asleep in their bed wearing quite the lovely robe.

"The problems of this world can wait for few hours at least" he said as he approached his wife stealing a kiss that would woke her up thus rewarded his action with a passionate kiss that would lead into another long hours of love yet again.

 _ **Author's Note: Then there you have it the last chapter for the Prologue acts and as always thank you very much for reading this fanfic and for the support**_

 _ **The next chapter now will occur during Game of thrones but when exactly I am still deciding on that.**_

 _ **Also characters form the game would also start to appear at the next chapter and maybe daedric lords.**_

 _ **Idecide to add some things hope you all like it**_


	5. Volume one: Chapter I

_**And thus the Dragon of dragons landed to eat the world**_

A man garbed in some simple leather armor weathered by generations of his own family wearing the same armor, the same can be said at his simple ax which has been passed down by fathers to sons but this man named Notch has no family name for he is but a simple smallfolk who would rather stay at home and tend to his field.

However the gods deemed his life to take a sudden change, when his lord called for arms to support King Renly the matter of choosing to not to go was not an option.

Being the obedient and powerless smallfolk, he complied as he left his young wife and a son knowing he might not see them however some though lingered in his mind, some hope that maybe in this war something would make his life better, maybe he will save a lord and be made a knight or be hero to be sung for the ages.

These thoughts are too common for Notch as all men at his age that had not yet tasted war. He will have his chance at that soon enough.

He first journeyed along with his fellow conscripts who he had known his entire life also at the head his lord accompanied by his knights who unlike him clad in shiny armor and were mounted by a gallant horse.

They met up with the people of the Reach. There they cheered as they swore fealty and promising to crown King Renly. Notch did the same even though he did not know what truly is happening or how it would affect him. Nevertheless Notch cheered like he believed whatever the lords were spouting with their self-righteous tone.

Then the dreadful night came, news of Renly's death spread like Wildfire with murmurs that it was his own Kingsguard or Stannis that was responsible for the deed. But Notch could only think that he could finally go home and that thought filled his head with relief in seeing his family again. However now he could not become one of those heroes in the tales killing of his fantasy in making a better life for himself and his family. Notch is confused not knowing what to feel about the news.

But as hours passed his lord ordered him along with the rest of them to go in another place. This time they cheered yet again but this time to a different King and that was King Stannis. Nevertheless just like last time Notch cheered like he believed that King was truly the one true king of Westeros.

And so He sailed under the burning banner of King Stannis into Kings' Landing. Along the way he could not stomach the waves for this time was the first Notch was ever on the sea let alone voyage for days. But Notch eventually swallowed his vomit to prepare himself for the battle like his fellow "soldiers".

The faithful night came and the city was within sight. It was also first Notch gazed upon King's Landing and was awed at its majesty even though it was night and dark. He heard bells tolled and the drums answering it however as the ships at front came closer, one ship arrived and then suddenly that ship exploded into green flames, burning the ships into a crisp.

He could hear the screams of the burning men and the vomit came back yet again but now the order came they were to board the boats and land. He mustered his courage to board the boat and Notch could feel the fear creeping into his insides as the boat came closer.

Luckily they were at the back ranks so Notch expected the battle to be over when they landed. He was wrong.

His lord led the charged as the battering ram of the earlier party was burning from the failed attempt. Notch's lord eager to gain glory charged at the men who sneaked up behind the earlier troops.

Notch though maybe they could win, maybe he could get some money of this battle, and maybe He would see his family again. As his fellow "soldiers" charged though the Lannister men and with victory was within sight. Notch heard it just as everyone did around him.

Then Notch could see it banners of dragons charging at them. Notch feared that it could be the former kings but no he recognized it now, it was the same banners as the kind men who healed him and his family during the plague. Now the same men clad in different armor a great number of them wearing Laminar armor with red clothes, some wore black armor with no eyes can be seen from their helmets charged at them crushing everyone in sight.

He saw the man leading clad in bonelike armor with horns at his helm mounted on a horse with red eyes, surrounded by men, women and beast wearing some kind of brown Lamellar armor with one sided blade. This man cut though the lines of Baratheon troops with ferocity and efficiency.

Notch was now trembling in fear dropping his ax and now was running for his life determined to see his family again but the he heard a ungodly shout from behind him most likely from the man clad in bone like armor.

 _ **YOL TOOR SHUL**_

Notch first felt unbearable pain but as soon as the pain fades away he could see his body fade as well. His final thought would be his family if he was killed by normal men but now all his final moments' thoughts were filled with one thing and that is fear from the man clad in bonelike armor or the man who is a dragon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cersei sat upon the Iron throne together with his youngest son struggling to comfort him while she herself was on the verge of tearing up. Her hand trembled as she prepared to kill her son and herself to save them while telling a story to further calm the boy and her.

Then heavy footsteps arrived busting through the door with troops entering the throne room. Cersei stood up instinctively still prepared to do the unthinkable but the soldiers who entered were not she expected, clad in different armor and worn by both Men and Women even people with sharp ears also men who look like animals.

Then they formed a column letting a figure enter the room. This figure is man with above muscular build in his early forties clad in bonelike armor. This man was flanked on both sides by two peerless beauties, one with black armor and then the other in brown.

She recognized the man who entered even the troops who entered since that intimidating man visited the Red Keep about five years earlier to sigh new trade deals but she did not know why they are here and why specifically is that man here.

Her though ran wild, did they sided with Stannis or did they invaded Westeros but before she could think further the Man removed his helm handing it to the one with brown armor.

At that moment the intimidating man disappeared as the face of a killer instead in its place is a face of a gentle man brimming with fatherly aura and the expression of the warrior replaced by a tender smile. And the man spoke "The battle is over my queen, you and the city is safe from harm." While extending a hand to help the woman on the verge of tears

Cersei drops the potion and proceed to smile and accepted the hand of the man knowing his son and her family is now going to see another day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Hours before the battle at Blackwater**_

A man clad in wolf Armor stood in a clearing at the forest waiting for a report while surrounded with other men clad in the same armor. He passed the time staring at his sword; it was the ebony blade quietly whispering to him like a seductive lover to kill countless lives. He touched its blade and admired the power it hold and thought it was truly killing his own best friend.

Before he could think he hear a rustle from the forest however he was not alarmed cause he knew it was one of his subordinates.

"Legate Nelkir the Lannister and Tyrell host has arrived sir" said the man cloaked in an animal like armor at the man who was admiring his sword.

Nelkir stood up and ordered his troops to prepare "Wear the Stark banners now men and remember our objective is to confuse the enemy and delay them from getting at the battle. I repeat only delay His Imperial Majesty needs them to come albeit late at the battle. Is that Understood?!"

The troops all answered in unison "Sir Yes Sir" and proceeded to unsheathe their sword and ready their bows.

The Legate spoke again "And remember no magic and shout the King in the North" The troops nodded in agreement.

They began to position themselves at the ambush position and as his troops get gear themselves the legate smiled at the night for now his sword is about to get wet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Battle at Blackwater bay**_

Tyrion's mind is slipping into the dark beyond while his squire cradles him at his arm. But then He saw the banners from distance and recognizing it. He is about to lose his consciousness not knowing what it means.

He regained his mind while seeing a glowing lights coming from a hand above his face then a deep veteran's voice said "I healed you and saved your nose but kept the scar to make you look more handsome."

Tyrion would have laughed or made a witty reply but he was too tired to even nod. However his vision is now clear and this man before him clad in bonelike armor was a man he met before years earlier.

"You seemed surprise little lord but no matter just remember that strange letter and you'll know why am I here." Said the man

Tyrion instantly recalled the letter he received bearing the Imperial symbol inside it a confusing statement moments before the battle begun.

"We will uphold our promise and remember our friends and help their families to punish the pretenders."

At that time he does not know what it may mean for it can go either way for the Tamriel Empire agreed to help the royal family if they are threatened. But since three Baratheons begun to appear it means the Empire could support any of the three well at the current events two would now be more accurate.

His thoughts were interrupted when the man spoke again "Well anyway I would like to know where the queen is to pay my respects…. Oh it would seem your father and the Tyrell have arrived to take care of the routing forces."

Tyrion looked to the direction the man was looking at and saw it was truth that his father with both Lannnister and Tyrell host arriving and killing the retreating Baratheon forces.

A soldier approached the man to give a report which prompted the man speaking to Tyrion again "Nevermind it would seem you sister is in the Red Keep after all.. Now I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening and your wellbeing, see you later Lord Tyrion."

The Man walked away from him and as the Emperor fades away from his sights he fell asleep to get much needed sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Emperor walks through to halls of the Red keep along with his guards to get at the Iron throne but this night was not the moment he sits upon it for his conquest has just truly began and with this civil war The Emperor intends to take every advantage of it including improving relations with these Lords and ladies.

He cannot however let his guard down even for a moment for this continent is really full of scheming and betrayals that would make High Rock blush. And also he must hurry with all haste for the Long night approaches and he intends to save them under his rule though and also he prefers to fight the Long night here rather at Tamriel.

And so he is prepared to use every cheap tricks , schemes and brutality to "save" Westeros from this threat and themselves thus he will also use his Children's full skills and abilities to achieve this Imperial Ambition of his Empire that would last a million years until the Nirn is nothing but dusts.

He said to himself at his inner self "I must do what must be done even if it means sacrificing an entire continent."

 _ **Author's note: I hope you like the start of the story and T hope to hear more on how would you all like the story to progress and on how to improve the story**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading this fanfic and Please support the official releases of Elder Scrolls and GoT**_


	6. Volume one: Chapter II

_**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, it really helped me a lot to improve the story and think about the characters more**_

 _ **HarbingerLady: About the prince more about him would as the story progresses along with his sister. In other children I already thought of some but still looking for a right time for them to be relevant to the story.**_

 _ **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: I think I would include them when the DB comes to the Wall and thank you for reminding me I almost forgot about them**_

 _ **Dark clouds gather above the souls of the suffering and the needy**_

The door leading into the Iron throne opened as if a dragon forced it open with its large jaws. Entering the room are two sets of guard making the Lords and Ladies gasp in both awe and fear. On the left were soldiers with black armor that would like a piece of night has been given upon to the armor while on the right wears a Lamellar armor colored brown with blades of unknown origin hangs upon their waist but what is surprising to the esteemed nobles of Westeros that unlike the other soldiers wearing black armor these ones wear helm with the face being visible thus one can truly ascertain what gender the warrior was. Some are surprised as race that looked like beast or people with sharp ears with varying colors and beauty but the most awe inspiring was a fair number of these soldiers were females, still those lords and ladies who were surprised were the ones who did not have much contact with other diverse races and culture of Tamriel unlike the ones dealing with trade and "useful to the Empire".

But as soon the soldiers finished their lines dividing the room, a man wearing a regal armor whit bright crimson cape where the Imperial symbol embedded unlike his usual bone like armor entered mounted on a horse with red eyes while flanked on both sides while walking that would seem the leaders of the soldiers who entered earlier. The boy King announced his own titles tried to speak as kingly as possible as the man entered while proclaiming the Man as the savior of the city and a valuable ally. Then a servant approached presenting a decorated sword to the Man. To the Man's left stood a woman in black armor grabbing the sword and presented it to her Emperor and Thane. The Man drew the sword and inspected it for a moment before returning it to his General and speaking "Thank you you're Grace but it would be more proper to share this title to your uncle as he was the one who held the line before I came."

The boy King tried to say something but the more intimating Man spoke again "Also as per the alliance my Legions are ready to crush the rest of the rebels. Just say the word and the Iron Islands would melt and the Wolf would be tamed." The King albeit reluctantly agreed and thanked the Man for the Alliance between the rightful king of the Seven kingdoms and The Emperor of Tamriel Empire. Then the man responded before leaving with no courtesy whatsoever "but I expect the debt would be paid after this war."

When the Emperor left the room and rushed to his own cabin preferring it rather than one of the rooms provided at the Red Keep but the true reason was to avoid spies.

He approached the two Dwemer devices and touched one gem for each device, thus signaling the legions under his children to invade under the pretense of helping an "ally".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Banners flutters in the sea wind of the sunset sea. These Banners can be seen as far as the eye can see. With ships carrying Legions of the Tamriel Empire awaits the command to sail at certain location not just at sea, they wait as the wind move their banners, caressed their skins and the calm of the day touch their hearts before the coming storm.

At the spear of this fleet is the flagship _Huntress._ It's almost the same size as the other ships in the fleet if not smaller for the entire design and the purpose of the ship is speed and ramming.

There at the deck of the flagship is the First Imperial Princess Fjorta looking at the horizon and contemplating her possible coerces of actions in the event all her plans would turn to dust. Eventually her mind began to drift further upon the strategies or the orders she was given. She began to think about the three trading ports newly established on the North that is now being besieged by the Ironborn.

Three years ago ,it was really hard to make a trading agreement with the North due to the fact the Tamriel Empire could not any resources that it needs from the North coupled with the threat of the raiding parties of the Iron Islands. One would think the Ironborn would have taken the lesson from the Prince to heart after the Rape of Harlaw but it was apparent that they did not.

However thanks to the sense of honor from the Northmen and the urgency of the mission. The Empire found something the North needs and that is Fire salts for insulation that will help greatly for the coming winter, Food and Potions.

Still the North is not known to have a great deal of money to buy these commodities that is why a new trade agreement was signed that only affected the North. Still this new agreement needs to go to the Iron Throne thus prompting the Princess to negotiate in the North while the Emperor himself would negotiate to throne during his visits with previous trade partners like the Lannisters, Tyrells and Martells.

The Princess managed to convinced the Starks to build three trading port towns in the North to cover the vast size of the North in exchange that it would be built by the Empire along with all the expense also taxes would be issued to these trading ports as well it would be manned and guarded by both the North and the Empire. There is also the condition that it would need to be constructed at uninhabited lands. With these conditions three trading port towns were founded, one in Saltspear to trade with Barrowton then the other at Stony shore while lastly at Sea Dragon Point. The Bear Island has an unofficial trading port being used by merchants for shortcuts making the island flourish albeit too late to save a certain lord from shame.

With a secret Fort were built at the Frozen Shore to serve a more strategic importance for the Imperial ambition like all the trading ports true nature was.

Also as a bonus The Empire would give donations and weapons to the wall even offering to build forts along with troops at the Gift to protect the farmers from wildling raiders to feed the Wall. This needed the permission of the king for this forts and troops to be stationed at Westeros while the Starks already agreed they still need the permission of the King.

This where The Emperor comes into motion where he signed an alliance between the Royal house of Baratheon along with the permission at the trade ports and forts, normally this alliance would be bound in marriage with one of each both Monarch's children would wed however a simple handshake along with drinks between the Emperor and the King sealed the deal along with some enormous amount of Gold were borrowed by Westeros to Tamriel which some say what truly the force in this alliance and new trade agreements.

In the minds of people like the Hand, the Spider and Littlefinger that the Emperor avoided wedding his children to Baratheons due to this loan by Westeros for the sake of avoiding ties from the royal family if the debt was not settled for they do not know true nature of that gold being loaned.

Also a great deal of lords were suspicious and thought these are bases for invasions however this thought were drowned with both the need to cure some plagues and gold.

But now all the Trading Port towns were besieged and almost fallen especially at Saltspear where it even helped Moat Cailin for a while before falling to Victarion Greyjoy. The other two is faring much better and were able to combat the siege better especially at Stony Shore.

This made her to weigh her chances of succeeding on her mission for it to achieve she must split her navy into two. One would proceed to the Iron Islands and then the other would further divide into three to relieve the siege of the trading port towns. However she knew this would need great precision and speed to succeed for if she attacked the Iron Islands and the their fleet would turn around to fight her , it would not bode well to the three detachments sent to for the trading port towns for they would be isolated and easy picking for the Iron fleet.

She might have one of the strongest fleet in Tamriel but the Iron fleet still outnumbers her and splitting her forces would be very bad idea if she hopes to win a decisive victory. And there was still the matter of her orders from her Father.

For at her cabin sits a modified Dwemer device repurposed for communication in long distances. But in reality it is just a box with three gems and underneath each gem is a compartment which a letter is placed. It depends upon the which gem would lit to know which compartment to open and those letters contains orders from the Emperor and each are different for the situation might change after the Emperor's actions at King's Landing.

As she pondered her options, a young voice called out to her saying "Your Imperial Highness one of the Gem is now lit."

Upon hearing this she rushed into her cabin and saw the middle Gem is glowing, seeing this she proceeded to open the compartment containing her orders.

It reads "Finish what your brother has started and fortify the islands to serve as our base for the next stage of the mission. Also established a foothold at the North by relieving the siege of our trading port towns, the tactics would be whatever you deem necessary as long we have our foothold."

She smiled as she read the letter for it clearly both her greatest fear and hope mixed in. She would like to save the towns to protect the people regardless whether they are from Tamriel or the North but she does not have enough troops pull it without mounting great casualties.

But nevertheless she chose to follow her Father and Emperor but she would do it her own way and win this war as quickly and cleanly as possible.

She returned to deck and ordered he flee to sail at full speed towards the Iron Islands

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A fleet larger than both what His Father and Sister commands lies in wait near at Shores of Westerlands. The Commander of this large force is none other than the most infamous Prince of Tamriel, First Imperial Prince Luctrus whose name became much more frightening than the song of Castamere among the Lords and Ladies also the most enticing marriage alliance of all Westerors to have a chance at being the Empress of Tamriel despite none of the Emperor's children being appointed as heir. However these marriage proposals would now need to stop for just two years before this day, his father finally arranged and ordered him to marry.

None of the high ladies of the seven Kingdoms were chosen instead a new house in charge with trade at Westeros district inside the New Tamriel namely in charge at the Dorne's trade with Tamriel.

Many thought the Lady would not survive for a week given the nature of the Prince but surprisingly none of his sadistic nature or cruelty showed at his wedding nor at any moment with his wife in both public and private. One would think this Dornishwoman seduced the Prince or following his father's orders but in truth he is somewhat shy upon his wife feeling both unworthy and unclean to be having a wife. For despite his actions of cruelty in both the battlefield and politics, he never once felt the warmth of a woman even though he ordered his "Bastard legion" to violate the virtues of women of Harlaw and rebels towns inside Tamriel.

Their relationship with his wife was not very well known but it was clear his wife is pregnant before setting of onto the Sunset Sea.

The Marriage was arranged by the Emperor and Prince Oberyn Martell who came to explore the New Tamriel and established the Dornish quarter at Westeros district. Oberyn Martell placed a cadet branch of the Martell family in charge and unexpectedly the Emperor himself was the one who approached Oberyn Martell for the proposal with the eldest daughter of the cadet family. And just like that the marriage of the First Imperial Prince Luctrus was sealed.

And now the Prince sat in his chair inside his cabin staring at the Dwemer device waiting for orders.

Then finally the middle Gem lit up, wasting no time he opened the compartment upon the device to read his orders. It reads "Push back the young wolf at the Riverlands until he comes into a mood of some negotiations."

The Prince was irked at his orders for in this war he may not even have the chance to outshine his Sister at naval engagement but would possibly stay at land.

Yes it is known that his sister has always been the better naval commander but he had hoped to change it this time expecting to deal with the Lannister fleet or Tyrells, however to compensate he plans to crush the Northern army with a vengeance and put down the fires caused by the Mountain in the Riverlands by torrents of blood.

He proceeded atop his deck and ordered his Female Dunmer Legate the following "Sail at full speed we land at Castamere and from there we go to hunt some wolves"

His Legate obeyed thus the fleet sailed down and arriving at its dentation without delay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His fleet had to land at Castamere for if they tried to land directly at the Riverlands the Iron Islands would be too close and be alerted. And so upon landing only one time one of the Lords questioned the Prince arrival and was answer they were sent as reinforcements for the war. This lord was doubtful but not willing to incur the wrath of this infamous Prince if he did not grant passage but he also risks the wrath of Lord Tywin by letting this army through.

He planned to wait for a day but if he knew what the Prince was planning to do to him if he delayed him any longer but luckily a messenger arrived bearing the Lannister sigil allowing the foreign army to pass through the Westerlands.

No other Lords blocked the Prince's path and soon he will face the young wolf's army.

But something inside could feel the irritation of the air around him and this irritation filled him the urge to defile the land. He resisted to this urge as long as it takes before arriving at the Riverlands.

He bides his time and march quickly upon his prey for if the people of Westeros know him as a cruel man after Harlaw, this time they would need to acknowledge him as a force of nature who is not about to commit massacre but genocide which is impossible to stop and deny.

This force of nature is now about to taint the Rivers into blood red and the lands would be filled with trees of bodies and eyes as its fruits

And finally the music of life would fill the lands echoing through the seven Kingdoms

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Author's note: I may not be able to update next week due to a trip and also what is your opinion of how I would approach about the mother of dragons issue when the DB discovers her existence**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading this fanfic and Please support the official releases of Elder Scrolls and GoT**_


	7. Volume one: Chapter III

_**The Dragon began to close its mouth to devour the world**_

A Breton blade agent walks in plain sight at time where the light of the sun is just about to die out. She was draped on a tattered dress for her appearance as a salt wife in the iron Islands.

This identity has provided the Empire the information needed to invade the islands along with other agents that are scattered to those Islands. She was stationed at Pyke for about three years gathering information and waiting for orders.

Last night she received the order form her commander to pave a way for Special Forces sent by the First Imperial Princess. This is where she is heading to silently kill some drunken patrols along the stony shores.

She could not help but feel happy at this order for now she is now freed from this assignment pretending to be a salt wife of some Ironborn whom she killed at the moment of receiving her orders, knowing she no longer has any need of that brute of a man who could not even make her happy in both bed nor beatings.

She arrived at the destination where she saw two guards who just arrived to replace the ones who were on duty. After waiting for the right moment she slit their throats separately at the span of two heartbeats.

As the she drags the bodies of the slain, the Special Forces arrived. About two dozen Argoninan warriors appeared from the water and spoke the words of confirmation "Nothing is certain"

She replied quickly in a professional manner "But the victory of our Emperor."

The Argonians nodded to the agent and were led into a hideout to meet up for other forces and plans.

The Breton agent gave the map where the Fleet was anchored at Pyke; these ships were the ones waiting for reserves and the ones protecting the Islands while the larger portion of their fleet is off raiding the North.

All the pieces are now in place for the attack by the First Imperial Princess Fjorta the Unrelenting.

The invading force was truly blessed for at the day of the attack a mist has covered the Ironislands then at the dead of night the people were awaken at the sight of the Iron fleet burning and the loud drums of the approaching ships. What the people saw were countless ships with more covered under the mist flying an all too familiar banners.

King Balon tried to rally his men but like all the other lords they were captured by Argonians and handful of Blades agents accompanying them.

The whole Iron Kingdom was not able to mounts any organized resistance against the invader with some ships tried to attack the invading ships only to be met with fireballs while those who tried to escape found their ships sabotaged and eventually sunk.

All this transpired in just a few hours and ended when a young Altmer Legate imprisoned the King Balon. But little did they know they surrendered at an invading force of less than twenty ships.

The larger portion of the fleet sailed towards the North along with the First Imperial Princess Fjorta to relieve the siege for their three trading port towns.

First she sent three small detachments to bait the Ironborn when their fleets converged to destroy the small fleet; Suddenly the bigger ships and the rest of the fleet surrounded the Ironborn fleet in a crane formation surrounding them, Even when they tried to attack or escaped they were met with fireballs, exploding bolts from the crossbows and rammed into pieces.

The survivors were fished out and imprisoned into barges while the trading port towns were relieved one by one with little effort since most of the attackers were baited from the ruse by the Princess.

The First Imperial Princess Fjorta was welcomed as hero at the North as she continues to chase down the pirates with extreme ferocity, cornering the pirates at several forts and moat Cailin. However both Yara and Victarion were able to escape.

The First Imperial Princess Fjorta eventually needed to return at the Ironislands to fortify it and judge the King.

It was high noon when the Princess arrived at the islands and when she arrived no court or any excuses were heard from Balon for at the moment she saw the King , she beheaded him with an ax and mounted on a spike while addressing the people of the IronIslands.

"Your King betrayed his oath to His Grace Robert thus must meet this gruesome fate for being both a traitor and a Pirate."

She released her hair from a braid and let it flow and continued "All will meet his fate if you do not renounce your ways but if you do you will experience order, peace and prosperity."

The people, Lords and Ladies present were silent but eventually agreed for their fear from the Rape of Harlaw and their King's head being mounted in front of their presence pressured them to bow to their new master.

Those who resisted were executed at the spot while threatening their whole family would meet the same fate if they do not bow down. They did bow down.

Officially the Empire took the Islands for their alliance with the crown however First Imperial Princess Fjorta changed the island into what she promised under the Imperial banner.

The smallfolk especially the oppressed like thralls and salt wives were given equal rights and the islands have access to healing services of Tamriel which was denied to them after their rebellion. All the lowborns and other not Lords loved the First Imperial Princess Fjorta and were very loyal to her for a large number of them also became part of her legion and with that their families were given benefits.

The rich however hated her however they no longer matter for they were no longer rich anymore and the Islands were put into a military rule but the smallfolk have experined more benefits than their previous lords, Justice were served to them fairly with the law no longer favoring the strong and much of the population were not even harmed.

The Rape of Harlaw is the thing that would come to their minds if they rebel again but those thought too were drowned by the salvation given to them by First Imperial Princess Fjorta.

Thus the Iron Islands is now secured to be the foothold for the Imperial Army for saving Westeros.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The King in the North sat upon his chair inside his quarters holding letters from the North while looking at a map about troop movements by the Imperial Legion of First Imperial Prince Luctrus.

Hatred filled him when he read the letter about the fall of Winterfell but he hoped his beloved brothers might have escaped form the killings while the other is about Riverrun and the Imperial Princess saving the North

He does not know what to feel or what his course of actions should be for the letter that arrived last night were about how the Imperial legion invaded the Ironislands and save a large portion of the North from the Ironborn while a large Imperial host is approaching him at fast rate led by First Imperial Prince Luctrus with the intent to defeat him.

The First Imperial Prince Luctrus raved the Riverlands as marches where villages upon villages and castles upon castles that he has passed through were decimated into nothing where the bodies of innocents were made into trees with their eyes dangling to represent their fruits while their blood flow through the Rivers turning them into red, a feat that even the Kings of old could not achieved.

No fires were lit instead torrents of blood were spilled with silence echoing through the Riverlands followed by hungry crows to enjoy the meal that the First Imperial Prince Luctrus prepared for them.

This carnage trumps even the Rains of Castamere and Rape of Harlaw for the sheer number of dead and their fate on how they died were so horrible, not even maesters were sure what would be the right word to describe such carnage but First Imperial Prince Luctrus on one occasion did say what he is doing when a small man while holding his dead son screamed at him "This is a Massacre you bastard!"

The prince replied in a dreadful manner which even though his voice sound like an angelic person the answer was not even possible for human being to utter in such gleeful manner "Yes it is and soon it will be genocide."

Then the man was crushed with the Mace the Prince were holding turning the man into a pulpy mess.

The Prince then proceeded into a hill to witness his deed at the fullest while his Legate followed behind him watching him intently.

The Prince then said "Do you hear that Legate?"

"What is it my Prince?" Replied the Dunmer

"The Music of life. Legate Music of life"

Confused the Female Dunmer said "Your Imperial Highness, Life sir but… I hear nothing but silence sir"

"Yes silence is the Music of Life my friend this where you can hear the true music of their souls as they leave Nirn." The Prince then climbed down and proceeds into his tent followed by his Legate.

On this accounts the King in the North knows he must stop this carnage but he also knows he does not have enough men to combat this Prince and he can get some if he goes to his grandfather's funeral but it would risk him being attacked by the Empire from behind and lose.

Also he does not truly know who is going to fight, Is it just the individual action of a Prince while his sister is the one who saved the North also did it independently from the Empire however there is the issue that The emperor had now declared for the King in King's Landing.

He knows the Princess when she negotiated the trade agreement three years ago, he actually admired everything from her face to aura but it is not like a man having fall in love but more akin to a boy admiring a hero, Especially now when that same Princess save the North from further death.

But now the brother of that woman is raving his ally and going to attacked him and place his head upon a spike.

Should he treat the Empire as an ally or an enemy? That question prevented him to reach a conclusion quickly.

But the horrors inflicted by First Imperial Prince Luctrus takes precindence and decided to exit his quarters and gather his Lords to plan his attack against an Empire who is both an Enemy and a friend.

Before that he must hand the news about the death of his grandfather and Winterfell to his mother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Emperor is breathing the somewhat better air in the gardens in King's Landing where Lords and Ladies take their walks and the air is more acceptable than other parts of the city.

He is surrounded by his Blades guards' ward off any curios people while he reads reports and history of Westeros which one subject in particular caught his eyes and that is Rickard Stark , the father of the Late Lord Eddard Stark.

But He has been doing that for about four hours prompting him to command his Blades to tidy his things and take it back to the ship while he ordered two to stay to accompany him in walking in the gardens. One of the Blades who stayed is none other than Grandmaster Delphine.

He began to walk in the gardens and suddenly chanced upon a sight that would make him smile a bit and even pity on this heart who orchestrating the most calculating plan for Westeros

He spotted Lady Sansa with dried tears leaving a small gathering of roses.

He approached the poor girl not out of pity but more like a child curios of a sick man suffering a terrible illness and signaled his Blades to step back a little to which they obeyed.

But before he can approach her, Sansa began to walk in a unlady like fast pace bumping him to his shoulder. This actually gave the perfect chance to talk to her in a manner of accident.

Sansa immediately apologized and said in a whispery voice "I'm sorry my lord I did not see you…."

"It's Your Imperial Majesty actually but no matter child, you seem to be in distress" Interrupted by the Emperor "Can I be of assistance Lady Sansa?"

Sansa froze the moment she saw the Emperor for she has seen the man during his inauguration of being the savior of the city.

This is the man that also saved her "beloved King" from Stannis' attack

"I-I'm sorry Your Imperial Majesty I-I-I-I um" was all that Sansa could muster to say

But the Emperor responded in a kind manner while projecting a calm kind father image "No need to worry child." said by the Emperor "Please seat down and collect yourself"

Sansa found herself calm for reasons unknown and began to seat down with the Emperor in a bench.

"I know this is trying times for you Lady Sansa but you must continue to wear a mask of happiness and confidence at all times to prevent others from using you"

Sansa nodded as the Emperor lectured her " Yes my lor- Your Imperial Majesty"

"Now child I want you to stand up and be the perfect Lady but know this" The emperor whispered to her "The North will survive and if your brother agrees to something he along with you Sansa would see Winterfell in comfort"

The Emperor then helped her to stand up and gestured the renewed Sansa to be on her way.

Sansa however became confused to what the Emperor meant.

Casting a calm spell in silence were hard to perform but its result were indeed splendid.

The Emperor then walked towards the gathering while gesturing his guards to follow him.

He then gestured a boy in blue cloth when he arrived to bring him cakes then proceeded to talk to the future queen of Westeros

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Nordic Legate in charge of the Fort in the frozen shore walked heavily while covered with heavy clothes for protection from the cold towards the room of the overseer of the mission they were supposed to be doing.

He opened the room with no fire to keep warm just for lighting which illuminated a beautiful face with yellow eyes.

"Lady Serana. We just repelled another wilding raid but scout reports an undead army is nearby and might attack"

The Woman replied with a cold sweet voice "I see… How are the troops?"

"They are holding but we need reinforcements Your Ladyship." Retorted by the Nord

"The Second Imperial Prince would be arriving within the week along with the Reformed Knights of the Nine along with other orders to support us." Said the woman "until then we hold"

"Understood my lady" The Nord then left the room in reluctance and pondered as he walks towards his own room.

He could not fathom why this woman would be the overseer in this mission to which he has an idea of.

Almost no information about her is known except that she is close to the Emperor enough and highly skilled to be given the position at this crucial mission.

Some of his troops theorized that she could be the Emperor's mistress or former lover but these are just rumors with no evidence to back it up.

However this Legate knew that this Lady travelled with the Emperor during the days the Emperor was an adventurer saving Skyrim. And back then they seemed close although she wears a hood all the time. He even hoped those two would marry but it would seem the Divines had other plans for the Emperor.

However the identity of Serana has to be put onto a hold when he have to worry about the fort and its defense.

Unlike other officials in Westeros, he is one of the few who are privy to the upcoming Long night that is to come and this fort would be one of the staging areas in defeating this crisis.

The arrival of the Second Prince would give more time in holding this fort before the grand plan to be set in motion and as to why he is truly sure that it would be okay for He believes in his Emperor would prevail in this darkness like a kid believing at a hero from legends.

He unrolled a map detailing the fort and began to plan for the upcoming attack and he prayed for the reinforcement to arrive in time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Author's note: This fic would take more time to update but the pace would also or might slow down but for a reason. I plan to introduce more characters from the game more as more of them would appear in the next chapter**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading this fanfic and Please support the official releases of Elder Scrolls and GoT**_


	8. Volume one: Chapter IV

_**The Wings of Dragons blocked out the light of the sun**_

The wind on the plain his standing was drenched with the smell of death. Each of his bannermen can feel this air that is so full of extinguish souls one would think the stranger is upon them despite believing on the Old Gods.

He tried to choose the location where he would face the infamous Imperial Prince of Tamriel but no matter what tactic or strategy he devised or did it was thwarted at all turns. He tried to ambush or delay the Imperial army to no avail for each try they were repelled and the people of Riverlands would pay the price of their attack.

He had to bring all his forces to bear including the men his uncle had at Riverrun, he did not even have a lord to leave at Harrenhal instead he chose some officer from Lord Bolton to garrison Harrenhal.

It was race against time as the Prince drowns the countryside with torrents of blood; Robb gathered his forces and any allies to meet the fifty thousand troops of the Imperial Prince.

At first he tried to ambush the enemy at Pinkmaiden but it was far too late for the Prince is already nearing High Heart. He tried more tactics but eventually fearing the Prince would kill more innocents h opted to meet the monster on the field with all his forces.

He managed to form up about sixteen thousand northmen and four thousand from the remainder of the Riverlords. But facing them is a massive army with organized disciplined and unwavering fortitude for battle numbering about fifty thousand troops.

However his army got the high ground and has no intention to change that also he knows the Prince would attack anyway despite the numbers of men that could be loss.

He now mounted his horse surrounded by his lords overlooking the massive army that is aimed to massacre them all. He had a plan but now at this moment he felt doubt creeping to his mind despite all this time he had been winning every battle he fought. This enemy before him is different from any he had faced before from the past. This army is more well organized even the Lannister army would pale in comparison also it is apparent that these soldiers had years of experience and more professional than the levies of Westeros. His troops' maybe fighting for justice and independence but his enemy is fighting for the sake of it and killing.

Nevertheless he tucked this doubt away from the corner of his mind and inhaled the deepest breath he had before his life. Then he gave the order to attack while echoes of King in the North can be heard from his army as they charged.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Prince sat upon a weirwood stump on the crown of the hill in High Heart contemplating his next move. Despite his customize heavy daederic armor weighing him down, it could be seen from his face that he was not physically fatigued at all instead his mind is truly getting tired from the previous battle.

The battle were complete chaos no tactics was followed properly nor could devious tricks win the battle. As the imperial army clashed to the Northmen's lines, arrows fly through the sky and spears were thrown everywhere while several cavalry from both sides continue their cycle charges against their targets. The Northmen held their ground amazingly despite the charge of the Imperial line.

The North had the advantage of high ground but the Imperial army was massive and also encircles the entire battlefield making their numbers being used at full potential.

Eventually the Imperial flanks would get attacked by cavalry that was repelled by his well-trained infantry and his mages. But the center is still at a stalemate causing him to charge it with his elite troops to break through the center.

He smashed the center with a vengeance with bodies being hacked and crushed to death by his Golden sword and mace at both hands. Comprising his elite attack force were several Blades bodyguard, some elite troops from his Bastard legion and finally mages.

The vicious attack through the lines was successful however as soon as they broke through and victory was within sight. The Enemy sprung a trap that made them surrounded by the enemy; this prompted the Prince to halt his charge and reformed his troops. He immediately formed a square with mages at the center raining fire upon the enemy causing them to waver that gave the prince to charge once more.

His attack would mean the battles fate being decided for as soon the center fell the battle is already lost despite possible counter attacks by the North's cavalry but the Prince is confident his infantry can repel such attacks.

After lines of men he killed he finally came upon the King himself surrounded by his guards who are probably sons from the major houses that serves him. Ignoring his orders given to him by his father for the sake of the Imperial ambition convinced him to attack with impunity.

He charged upon the king with the intent to kill the young wolf.

The vanguard was no match to the Prince and was overwhelmed and as if a blink of an eye it was just him and the King facing down. He threw his mace upon the last guard and proceeded to engage the King with his fiery golden katana. The king tried to match him for a short time but it was just matter of time before the king would meet his end.

The King was disarmed and the golden bran is upon his neck ready to make the King's head learn to fly. However as he prepares the last stroke a greatsword came upon him causing him to counter it to protect his own head. The attacker looked like an old man who is possibly a lord who is fiercely protecting his king.

Then suddenly soldiers who are might belong to the old man just arrived and began to escort the King. The men tried to bade their lord to retreat but refused instead he said the words of his house "Iron from ice"

One of these men who escorted the king tried once again to dissuade the old man. Their words to each other indicate they are family. The prince with his rage building up inside him for losing his prey could not help but smirk at this old man's bravery. He respected and hated such acts.

Instead of charging through the old man to get at the fleeing northmen and ending this rebellion, The Prince just guarded himself up for finally he remembered his orders from his own father and stayed his blade on killing the young wolf .

The battle is won for the center of the lines have been broken and the flanks have been exposed thus the only option left to the Northen army is to fall back. Thus the remnants of his enemy managed to charge his encirclement where it is thinnest and made their retreat with this old man before him possibly the rear guard of the North.

The prince laughed as his bodyguards caught up with him and began to encircle the old man. The old man's troops are quickly being routed but not fast enough to make a pursuit to the King in the North. He actually failed from failing is the thought that ran through him for he nearly killed Robb Stark even though his orders is just forced the King into negotiation mood.

He ordered his blades to capture the old man for he thought he might be useful later for dealing with the defeated young wolf.

He stood up from the stump looking at the carnage of the battle and from the moment he looked at his dead troops he knew that this victory was also a defeat for he lost too much troops than he was planning to.

Knowing that he must proceed at the plan of his father rather than obliterating the North's army into nothing. This irritated him for he must again follow his father's plans but he knows he can do nothing about the strength and cunning of his father not yet anyway.

He removed his helmet and handed it to his Dunmer legate and gestured her to follow him to the main tent and said "Gather my commanders we must proceed on the next phase of the plan."

The Dunmer Legate obeyed " Yes Your Imperial Highness."

When he arrived at the ten his Legates and generals surround a table with the map of the Riverland laid upon the table to plan their next move.

All present saluted him and swore their loyalty to their Prince and seated once the Prince gestured them to do so.

The Prince ordered his attendants to remove his armor while standing and said to his commanders " Where did that Young wolf ran off to?"

One of the commanders, a Bosmer in his thirties with one eye left alive pointed at the map where the Riverrun is drawn into and said "To his uncle's castle, the Riverrun where he tries to consolidate his remaining forces expecting us to pursue Your Imperial Highness."

As the attendant removed the last piece of the Prince's armor upon him, they placed his robes thus the Prince ordered them to leave the tent and continued to talk to his officers "Very good then…. Now we must place our troops at this location. "He pointed at a place between Riverun and The twins "This will prevent them to have any kind of reinforcement and make the young wolf to plead for our peace."

The commanders all nodded at the Prince's plan but the mood suddenly turned sour when a messenger arrived at the tent unannounced and quickly whispered at the ears of the Imperial Prince.

The Prince's face begun to change into somewhat akin to the most evil of daedra as he hears the message and stormed out of the tent without any word to his soldiers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Emperor managed to accomplish his want and escape with great exhaustion after talking to the matriarch of the Tyrells and the soon to be queen. He may be a great planner in wars and political maneuvering but talking to both drained him of energy due to his stay at the city has been boring.

Gathering intelligence and reading histories are activities he did really enjoy but faking smiles or putting up with brash kings or lords can be done only at short duration of time for in that department is where his wife comes in. However conversing with the matriarch of the Tyrells was actually pleasant to him even the obvious acting of the soon to be queen is obvious to the Emperor's eyes but the execution of her acting is indeed great that impressed the Emperor.

Some points of their talk seemed more apparent than others like the failed attempt of the Tyrells to arrange a marriage with one of his children. The Reach may have been an important trade partner to Tamriel's colonies but that only lasted a decade for the food that the colonies needed from the Reach was longer a concern when the colonies managed to grow its own food at acceptable amount.

When the Emperor arrived at Westeros to signed the treaty of alliance and the borrowing of the gold needed to rescue the crown impending bankruptcy. This gave a window of opportunity to the Tyrells to reinvigorate trade with Tamriel which have been flooding their coffers with so much money. And the methods they used were the most common way of Westeros that have been practiced for thousands of years and that is marriage.

The matriarch may have been successful to make her granddaughter to be possible Empress not a queen but it would seem the gods had deemed it to be for naught. For it would have seemed and that the Emperor have agreed to marry Margery Tyrell to his first born son but the very next day the engagement would have been announced, the Emperor instead backed down stating that his son would not be able to marry at his command instead he arranged to double the trading network with the Reach for food and the establishment of a Tyrell Quarter in the newly Westeros district at the head colony in New Tamriel. Along with one of the cadet branch from the Tyrell would marry one of his generals.

This deal was made with Mace Tyrell not to the matriarch who would have made a better deal however before she could make any moves the Emperor headed for Dorne the last kingdom to visit before heading to King's Landing to sign the Treaty.

Months later Westeros would hear that the son would marry of the cadet branch from the Martell of Dorne thus the Reach should feel betrayed but the resurgence of trade drowned any voices of discontent with gold. Besides they achieved their goals without throwing a prize flower to an Empire so far away.

The Emperor only said that it may have been a shame he could not have been the father in law to a beautiful woman such as Margery but he allowed his son to choose his path in love.

But he tossed those thoughts for a moment to focus at the more important matters and that is the Tyrells will assert control over the seven Kingdoms and more importantly he doubted they called to Sansa for just social reasons or they pity her or even they just used her for information but they maybe planning to use her as a key to North.

He planned to foil this plan thus he altered his grand plan just a bit to lessen the Tyrells power who is soon to be his subjects by the end of the threat.

Thus the arrival of a certain ship gave him the perfect chance to enact countermeasures and obtain the key to North in another method which is one of many considering it is a place of great strategic value to combat the coming threat.

He walked at faster rate to reach the docks to wait for this ship's arrival along with his Blades but before he could reach there he spotted another flower who was sparring with another knight.

This could provide some measure of entertainment before the ship arrive plus he knew what king of man this Loras but he still preferred to judge him in person along with to release some steam being cooped up in the capital with no battles to distract him.

He approached the young man with the intent to duel him in a friendly manner. After several formal greetings the Knight of Flowers agreed to duel the Emperor.

The Emperor drew one of Blade's swords and took a stance against the Knight.

The duel is great spectacle to the untrained eyes or even the veteran's with the exception of those truly trained at the art of war. Because it may looked like both sides were evenly matched at every clash of their sword and shields despite the Emperor just used his sword.

The Emperor just felt boredom to his opponent for all his moves were predictable like all the basics of fighting were ingrained into the Knight's movement, this would have been good against untrained opponents but this made a non-fluid fighter.

Still the Emperor put up a show to preserve the honor of this boy but after getting tired of pretending he countered one of Loras' strikes and disarmed the poor boy followed with a katana pointing at the boy's neck.

Some would say the Knight of Flowers were going easy for the opponent was not wearing any armor but to the eyes of the few it was very apparent that the boy was utterly outmatched by the Emperor.

The fight was a colossal disappointment to the Emperor who after the fight jst exchanged empty praises and left. He headed to his own ship and gone to his cabin with the orders he left to his Blades to wake him to when the certain ship has arrived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Northern route was freezing where one from Skyrim would call their homeland as a warm and sunny place but their journey is about to end for their destination known as the Frozen Shore Fort.

The Fleet heading to this fort is a small one that only comprised of few ships which are mostly transport ships. This fleet is not manned by the Imperial but by the Reformed Knights of the Nine under the guidance of their Divine Crusader.

This Divine Crusader is none other than the Second Imperial Prince Leredus. He donned several Relics of the Crusader and favoring the Sword while the mace was held by his Knight Commander. His features are the perfect combination of both his parents where his hair is black as night of the deepest hour like his father and his eyes with piercing green from his mother. His mouth, which suggested an iron will, was tightly shut were very similar to his father while his lips were step below thin as paper. He is the picture of the perfect knight.

He is on deck braving the cold while his destination is within sight. But this gave him time to think about his orders and his family. His orders were to provide support to the fort and wait for further instruction while few of the ships that came with him carrying the Dawnguard led by the aging Isran is to head to the Wall and provide support to the Night's watch and arm them with better weapons until the main force arrives.

He know the Frozen Shore fort would provide a great strategic value to the coming threat but the Wall must not fall before the main force arrives and eliminate the threat. It was a sound decision but he knows there would be countless casualties to his order and the Dawnguard before any reinforcement arrives.

This plan would not have been delayed if only his father forget about the ambition and place his troops at the Wall and the fort from the start. However his father would repeatedly ignore his plea and proceeded to the plan. He first thought it to be greed that his father bases his decisions of but the recent war with the Tsaesci and Kamal just a few years ago may have been the other driving force of the ambition.

He thought that his father maybe planning to get the resources and manpower of Westeros to bear down on both Tsaesci and Kamal and secure his colonies and Tamriel. This also the reason why the Empire could not mobilize its massive army to conquer Westeros for is it leaves the Tsaesci would surely attack.

The Prince knows there is no right answer but this does not make it any less painful as he looked to his Brother who would not make it alive to see Tamriel once again.

When he saw the fort signaling them to dock he resolved himself and will do what is both right and necessary for both duty and his father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lady Ysolda is writing on her journal about trade records with a mixture of weariness and joy. She has been ordered by the Emperor to come at King's Landing at all haste. This made her to place all her duties to her second in command in the company stationed at Westerlands.

Along with her being the leader of the company in Westeros she is also the official mistress of the Emperor bearing him with one son whom she is also ordered to bring. One would think the Empress would show discontent to her but as a matter of fact the Empress was the one who ordered the Emperor to take Ysolda as a mistress recognizing their previous relationship and her business acumen.

One of this experience were the trade in skooma which she handled personally in Westeros raking large profits but this however made addicts in many lands rendering them dependent on skooma. She was able to cater the skooma trade with no suspicion leading to Tamriel instead this new substance would be believed came from Essos. Several laws would pass in Westeros prohibiting the substance but it only increased the underground trade with doubling profits.

Her captain knocked on her cabin and informed her that they are nearing the city. She promptly closed her books and proceeded on deck.

She found her son already waiting her at the top and greeted her.

"Good day Mother we are finally here."

"I know we can now sleep at unmoving place."

It is actually the first time she will be arriving at the capital to which she was meaning to do but this time she would arrive and be protected by her Emperor. She could truly feel safe around him and in turn she grew to love to the point she was willing to do anything for him for not only he gave her happiness by his passion but also with their passion her son was born show is her greatest treasure in whole of Nirn

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry for being late in updating I have been busy**_

 _ **I am still planning what would Dany's role in the story so maybe she would appear in the next chapter**_

 _ **I will also give more backstory about the Emperor and Empress with more characters from the game making a cameo**_

 _ **Plus maybe including characters not shown in the show but in the books like Lady Dustin**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading this fanfic and Please support the official releases of Elder Scrolls and GoT**_


	9. Volume one: Chapter V

_**Three Dragon Princes**_

The cold is nothing the Second Imperial Prince Leredus ever experienced in all his life, even the severe coldness of Winterhold pales in comparison with the added undead walking around in great numbers. This made him along with his troops he brought to wear heavy furred cloaked above their shining white armor. He prepared himself for this moment but now when it finally came he was livid to say the least. Still he knows his duty and is ready to what is necessary to accomplish his.

When his troops arrived at the fort, they were met with tired dedicated legionnaires welcoming them with gleeful cheers knowing their reinforcements had come to save them. After a few moments the Commander of the Fort saluted him as their prince. Soon he was escorted to the heart of the keep where the overseer of the mission resides. You would expect for a fire to be lit to keep the room warm however there was no fire even candles were absent. The temperature of the room seemed colder that outside with the chill of its cold digging to his bones.

There was no windows to let any light in making the room pitch black but then suddenly a sweet voice resonated through the room "Welcome Young Prince , sorry for the light let me correct that."

Suddenly a several candles illuminated the room using magic revealing a neat room with documents organized to a nice fashion. At the center of the room were a table and a chair and in that chair seats a young woman with glowing eyes leaning at the table with her arms resting at the table.

"It's quite all right Lady Serana." Responded by Leredus

The Young woman stood up and walked towards the fireplace and lit it to make the prince more comfortable.

"I would also like to apologize for failing to welcome you at the port for you see my work demanded me to stay at this room." Said Serana in her sweet yet chilling tone

The Prince waved his hand and nodded

"Now let's dispense with formalities and get right down to business shall we?"

Serana cleared her table to unroll the map of the fort and its surrounding showing it to the prince

Pointing at a location with a bit of distance where the Fort is drawn " Our scouts spotted several undead at this area where a Wilding party used to camp"

"What happened to the Wildings?" Inquired by the Prince

"Most likely they have been overrun and now the undead themselves."

Pointing at the map once again this time at another location "We would love to send more scouts and know the exact numbers of the enemy but due to possible attack here at this Fort we opted to save our own numbers."

"I see but now we can do so with my troops providing the defense of the fort."

"But my Prince it would be any day now before the attack came upon us." Retorted by the young woman

"I just need a few of those scouts along with my few men… We would be back in two days' time."

"Truly that would be hardly put any dent to our defense if we did that…. We need to depart now."

Shocked the Prince inquired in a hasten fashion "We? You're coming Lady Serana? "

"Of course my mission is to ascertain the true nature of the threat and this would provide the perfect opportunity to do so." Crossing her arms "I am not some damsel in distress which your father could attest to that."

The Prince smiled and replied in a gentle manner " Let me just gather few of my men and you your scouts and meet me at the gate also inform the Fort Commander of this I need to make my troops settled first before leaving."

Serana nodded in agreement and the Prince left the room to prepare his men. He almost forgot to eat before the scouting if not one of his men reminding him. After a few hours the scouting force were assembled at the gate wearing winter gear except for the young woman.

The Grizzled Nord Commander approached the Prince and advised for him not to go but was politely turned down

He mounted his horse as all the scouting party did and left the fort. He rides at the front of the party beside him was Lady Serana.

"What has been the situation at the fort for the past years?"

"Quite boring with the occasional Wildling attack by but lately the threat your father spoke of seemed more possible with this undead lurking about."

"What do you think this threat really is? Our moth priest can only tell so much."

"I don't know my Prince but if your Father says it's a threat then it is considering all the things he actually killed which could have ended the Nirn in several occasions."

Curious the Prince could not help but ask "I seemed to noticed you knew my father much better than in his tales about you my lady"

Serana laughed and responded "Well then what did he tell you?"

The Prince scratched his cheek thinking of an answer "Your condition and the crisis."

"Hahaha I am surprised you do not strike me down when you saw me. Well to answer your question Your Father and I was close but ….. Your mother came" There was clear sadness in her voice despite the earlier laughter.

She rode ahead of the Prince and would not speak again until they reach their intended place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the lavish quarters given to the Tamriel allies. The Emperor poured wine to a golden cup to give to the young man who is also in the room. It was his son to his mistress Ysolda named Yngoarald whose face truly be said identical to his mother with the exception of his hair which are deep black like his father.

His son accepted the cup and drank it with ease but even though he found it quite pleasing he preferred mead.

The Emperor spoke in his usual tone with a deep gentle tone to his son "I know what you're thinking sadly there is not a single mead in this wretched city."

The son smiled and replied "Don't worry father I brought enough for the both of us just say the word and they will be delivered to you."

Fidelis began to laugh and patted his son on the back for being such a good son despite not being a legitimate one. Normally bastards are not even given the same harsh treatment like in Westeros but Yngoarald was one from the Imperial family which can prove quite troublesome to a succession despite one of the greatest emperors was one which none other than Martin Septim. Yngoarald was targeted by some supporters from one of the legitimate children of the Emperor but not at the point of assassination lest they incur the wrath of the Dragon of Dragons. This made his childhood quite hard but this made him to become more guile and efficient at the game of thrones.

However due to closeness with his father these attempts to bring him down along with his mother would seemed to intensify if not for the purges of some undesirable officials led by the Emperor and the First Imperial Prince eradicated a good number of those targeting him.

He proved to be more talented than his mother in terms of business and only step below in political maneuvering from his father thus making him serve an important position on the company earning him the nickname the "Merchant Prince".

After the laughter the Emperor cleared his throat and drank a cup of wine and said "Well have several caskets be sent to my ship….. Have you met with the key?"

The Merchant Prince took a sip from his goblet and replied "Yes father and I think it is possible to acquire this key but….." The Merchant Prince hesitated to continue his stamen and before he could finish it the Emperor interrupted him

"I know especially when those little birds of the spider have finally slipped past some of the blades network."

"Other families might try to acquire this." The Prince retorted

"Yes most likely that spider will approach the Tyrells or Lannisters seeing those families have eligible bachelors."

"Why would that spider move against father? Does he know?"

The Emperor poured another drink for both him and his son "Maybe or maybe not however he really hates magic and thinks those who practice the arts are fearful to say the least."

The Merchant Prince touched his chin to think for a moment and he formulated a plan to share to his father

"Might we plan to take another key? In terms of more profit in the long run this key is much easier to get "

Surprised the Emperor immediately replied to his son in an exited and dignified manner "And that key is?"

"Mira Forrester if I acquire this key we can get ample supplies of Ironwood and build a fleet here to make it stronger and formidable for the ambition."

"Forrester, yes I remember she was with that Tyrell girl…That would prove difficult my son considering the father of that key held captive by your brother."

"Exactly Father we can add that to the terms for release of that lord and if we push through with Sansa it might prove more difficult putting the honor bound mind of the young wolf."

His Father leaned back to his own chaired and contemplated upon his proposal. Waiting for his father's response he began counter arguments to achieve that goal but he aims to that goal not just because he believes it is the best course of action but rather his own preference for if he married Sansa he had the chance to become lord of Winterfell to which he is not very kin on the idea due to his thinking having such position can only hinder him from raking profits unlike the possibility of being a lord of Ironrath. From there he can conduct his dealings with more discretion and control.

Finally his father replied "Very well we will consider your plan as a backup if we fail to acquire Sansa but we will make the necessary steps to achieve what you propose if we fail to get Sansa."

"Very well father but what about the young wolf he might not accept your offer."

"It does not matter he or his sister is not the only way to get the North and besides we only plan to make the North a battlefield if the threat proves greater than we realized."

Yngoarald nodded and ask to be excused after several more minutes of conversing with his father. He is surprised that his father accepted his proposal at such a short time. He expected a drag out pleading but it was too fast. Was his father already knows he is going to propose that or His father is simply in a hurry to get a great strategic kingdom to combat the threat.

Both possibilities are frightening for the first one implies his father already knows his plans for the future while the second might entail the gravity of the threat being more serious that was originally thought.

He pondered on what to do but no matter what the answer maybe he is still going ahead with his plans and plays the game to acquire the Ruby throne.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Lords of the North and the Riverlands were anxious inside their fortress while preparing for a siege to hold Riverrun. They Expected the First Imperial Prince to attack them any day after their defeat at High Heart. Their army was shattered and what remains maybe ready to die for their king but in the face of the Imperial army they could not help but be afraid.

Then their King received a letter detailing the willing to negotiate peace sent by none other the infamous First Imperial Prince. It would be more normal to think it was a trap considering the nature of their enemy but the place where the First Imperial Prince wants to begin suing for peace is in Riverrun itself while accompanied with only a few guards.

Some of the lords from the both the North and Riverlands urged not to meet this Prince while others urged to sue for peace when it is being offered. Robb knowing he could not win the war without maybe stall for time he accepted the offer for talks. He plans to buy time while he prepares to break through the encirclement and rush to the twins to bring reinforcements after the marriage of his uncle and one of Walder Frey's daughters.

It maybe not honorable but it was their only recourse but this was made at the assumption that the First Imperial Prince will make outrageous demands for peace and only going to them to insult or maybe do something devious in nature.

And so the Prince arrived at the gates of the Riverlands accompanied only by two guards. One is a female whose skin are ashen black with red dead eyes and pointy ears while the other had green colored skin with big muscular build and large tusks. Some of the Northmen are already accustomed with the other races of Tamriel thus eliciting little reaction from them but the Riverlords were quite surprised and even scared thinking they were demons from the deepest parts of seven hells. This prompted some of the lords to hesitate to letting them in and so it incurred the wrath of the Prince.

He shouted to the Riverlords with thundering booming voice echoing through the castle "You dammed bastards! If my guards do not enter your pathetic castle, my army will."

The lords who are more acquainted to Tamriel convinced the Riverlords and agreed to let the Imperial contingent enter. Eyes were all planted upon the Prince who butchered both their army and innocent people. Hatred was on everyone's hearts and mind and no one can blame them. The devastation that the prince left in his wake were unprecedented in all of Westeros history not even the field of fire by the First Targaryen was anywhere near the Prince has inflicted upon the Riverlands and its people. But all must quell their anger for the sake of their ally and king. Due to that anger no lords were very keen on the idea of changing sides but in truth it was fear to the Prince that compels them to be loyal to the King in the North.

Luctrus was not wearing his usual daederic armor but instead he was garbed in his Imperial prince armor befitting his station as the First Imperial Prince. It was not laden with decoration though but it gives of the sense of practicality despite its function were used mostly in formal occasion. His cape was blood crimson red with the imperial dragon banner stitched in an elegant manner. He was not wearing his helm but instead he let his short trimmed black hair flow free albeit there is not much to flow free of similar to his father on such occasion whom are also wear helms in battles.

He walked upon the hallway all the while being escorted by Northmen leading him to the room where he will meet with the King in the North. When he reached the door his guards are to wait outside for it would be just him and Robb Stark as per stated in the letter.

He gave his sword to his female guard. This sword was also not his usual one for it is not the Golden Bran instead it a skyforged steel katana that was forged and given to him by his father as every child of the Imperial family has one. This katana is said to be similar to Valyrian steel swords in terms of sharpness but not in weight. However this was not yet tested due to lack of battles between wielders of skyforge steel and Valyrian steel which can change at the current war.

The door opened and he entered the room to be met with a long table and at the end the King sat on his chair at the most farthest seat upon the long table. Luctrus sat upon the opposite fathers chair and began the negotiation with the Young wolf of the North.

"Good day to you your grace."Luctrus said in a mocking way which Robb paid no heed to.

"Likewise prince." replied Robb with clear contempt seeping through his tone.

"I say before I hand this letter from my Father the Emperor, I would like to ask you a question." The previously mocking tone was replaced with stern ads serious one "Is that acceptable Your Grace."

Robb unsure of what the Prince could be plotting had no choice but to accept the Prince's request. "You may prince but be quick about it."

"Well then." Brushing off his hair to comb it and leaned closer to the table facing Robb. "Why did you go to war and do not tell me what you tell your men but the truth."

Robb was shocked upon the question by the Prince however this will not distort his mind for what he tells his men is the truth "For justice and independence my men knows this and I don't lie to my men."

The Prince smirked in a dissatisfying manner and responded to the young wolf. "Justice you say…. There is no justice in war." Before the King could respond Luctrus raised his hand and continued "Saving or avenging your Father is indeed a noble thing but is it worth the suffering of so many?"

"Suffering of so many?!" The young wolf barked "You who caused the Riverlands to drown in blood and slaughter women and children!"

"Yes indeed for war is truly a bad thing and no matter what cause you rally behind. I must do what I must to let people see that war is a distasteful thing for the people of tomorrow will forget about war." Pointing at Robb with his index finger Lucturs said "You could have sent men to rescue your father or if he died you could have fought the war more wisely, gather your twenty thousand men to head south and the remaining banneman at the north who are still gathering to remain at high alert in case the Lannisters attack from the sea in this case the Ironborn."

"Also independence? For a Stark you think you can survive the coming winter when your able bodied men are fighting a war unable to gather the harvest. The North is not yet ready for independence and you should have contacted us first."

Denying the Prince for taunting him Robb answered in a calm and collected manner. "Contacted you? Your Empire had an alliance with the crown we will always be enemies."

"That the thing Your Grace. The crown if you just declared for either of the Baratheon brothers we would have sided with the one you chose." This time the Prince who was actually saying the truth the whole time lied for he does not know whether it would actually affect the Emperor's decision.

"Or have you forgotten my sister saving the North where you failed." His sister actually attacked the Ironborn on the North more that she should however Luctrus stated that to get the King off balance.

Before Robb could answer, Luctrus stood up so fast causing the chair he was sitting on to fall and continued his berate against Robb "You are the better commander even though I defeated you but made me loss more than I should but I am the better monarch."

"You are not the Emperor, Prince Luctrus." Robb retorted

"Yes not yet anyway." He let a cylindrical case slide containing the letter form the Emperor towards Robb. "Here are the terms of my Father. I expect your answer two days from now."

Turning his back from Robb and began to exit the room but before he left he said while his back still facing Robb. "But in terms of love I did the same and for that you have my respect not as a Prince but as a man whose wife may have to give birth without her husband."

He left the castle in fasten pace and when he mounted his horse while his two guards did the same. No words came out form Luctrus mouth until his Legate spoke to him halfway before reaching the camp.

"Do you think that Robb would accept the terms Your Imperial Highness?"

"Maybe or Maybe not" He lied for he knows it would not be accepted for he changed the terms designed to fail disobeying his father.

But that was not the thing that truly occupying his mind. Instead of what he said to the King, he wonders if he truly meant of what he said about the reason why he does those cruel things. Some part of him does but a large portion of him does it for the enjoyment of it. In truth he does not what is the reason, in the pat it was so clear but now he feels some madness is creeping through his mind and heart and the only thing that is keeping him sane is the image of his wife.

When they reached the camp, he received a letter from his father detailing about a certain lord in his custody. He actually relieved he did not kill or torture that lord for he could only disobey his father so much.

He headed to the prisoner pens where that lord is held captive while putting up another mask of persona.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Authors Note: I will focus on the other characters on the next chapter like First Imperial Princess sand other members of the Imperial family**_

 _ **And also I finally figured out how Dany would be affected in this fanfic by a very cheap trick. Another imperial family member. Hahahaha**_

 _ **The DB would not much appear on the next chapter for he will dominate on the later part of the fanfic. Due to the wall and stuff**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the fic and if you know who can beta it would be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading this fanfic and Please support the official releases of Elder Scrolls and GoT**_


	10. Volume one: Chapter VI

_**New and Old players for The Game**_

Standing on the battlements on the walls of Yunkai is a fair maiden covered in red Hammmerfell garb and hood together with a thin vale for her face leaving only her piecing green eyes visible. It was the searing heat that has compelled her to wear such clothes despite not being a Redguard herself. She was accompanied by her two guards form her so called "Another Legion", a new mercenary company numbering at almost ten thousand. It was formed rather recently which is also the arrival of the woman veiled in Hammerfell garb five years ago.

One of her guards is also dressed in the same garb as her master but in different color which are mostly dried green and brown. Her skin is of the lighter tone than other Redguards due to her mixed heritage together with her long hair contained in a ponytail fashion. Her face is also far from plain but half of that face is covered with a tattoo resembling a snake eating its own tail. The other guard is a fully armored with dwarven steel despite the heat. None of his features are visible due to the effort the stigma against his race in Essos which is a Khajit. Only his comrade in arms from the company has seen his face outside Tamriel and that also include any other Khajits or Argoninan in the mercenary company while the elves are not bothered with some stares they received from the people of Essos.

This woman veiled in hammerfell garb with piercing green eyes is observing the army that is encircling the city. She was amazed at the discipline of the Unsullied which can actually compare to the legions of the Tamriel Empire. She knows the city could not defend itself against such army without her company disregarding the Second sons to pose any chance or even the so called army of Yunkai at the army of this new Queen. The payment she received for her service was sufficient but it was lower than the Second Sons which she took as an insult but also the leader of these Second sons tried to approach her which almost resulted into a war inside the city before the new queen's armies could do any harm to Yunkai.

But now an invitation came from this so called Mother of Dragons inviting her for talks. She is appalled at the title of this white haired child who thinks that dragon could actually place any fear to her or her company. In this she is certain for her troops have seen what happened to Dragons that rebelled against the will of a indomitable Emperor. Still it would be discourteous not accept the invitation for that reason she sneaked out of the city with her two best soldiers accompanying her.

She arrived at the camp and escorted to Mother of dragons and as she entered the tent she could smell the lingering scent albeit faint of a certain Titan's bastard. This gave her much displeasure which was thankfully masked with the veil covering her lower part of her face and the information that this child has also began talks with the Second Sons.

She was announced together with her guards by an old man who in the eyes of her is clearly has seen many wars and bested many men in combat which is dangerous for her if she chooses to fight against this child.

"Your grace allow me to present the commanders of the Another Legion. The Legate Twin blade Amana, Tribune Senyisa and Praefect Jo'amha"

She sat upon the chair given to them by the ones in the tent without showing any courtesies or bowing together with her guards. It was actually hard for her to sit immediately for her two swords upon her waist is hindering her causing her to hold one the Soulrender to her Tribune while Bloodscythe remained at her person.

She spoke to the child queen with a sweet yet commanding voice with one simple question.

"Why did you call us?"

The child responded in a manner befitting of her titles making the veiled woman actually regard her less of a child and more like a queen

"To fight for the winning side and free the people of Yunkai."

"What makes you think you can win?"

Her reply this time has both devoid of respect and rudeness but utterly neutral and this actually caught the Mother of Dragons a bit off guard but still the white haired girl replied "For I am here to right the wrongs the masters of Yunkai has done for centuries."

The Veiled woman laughed a bit and replied with clear joy in her tone "Freeing the slaves of Yunkai hmmmm…. A True noble cause and indeed without my Legion the city surely would fall to your hands. But We are here and if we break our contract it would tarnish our new name."

"You would need no more of these contracts for you will fight in my army and be greatly rewarded once I am in the Iron throne."

She could not help but feel amused at this girl's offer however this was not shown in her demeanor at all instead replied in the same neutral way as she had done before "Eight thousand Unsullied and Ten Thousand of my troops are hardly enough to take Westeros."

The Girl replied with how she got army and dragons where less than a year ago the mother of dragons had none. The veiled woman smirked a bit which is not seen for her face is covered however it is obvious she was amused. She replied with in a cheerful way but not in way of insulting rather in a way of speaking towards friends "Bring me your best warrior and if I find that warrior worthy I will ally with you."

"Ally, you say?" The mother of Dragons replied "why?"  
"For there is only one person that is worthy of my absolute servitude and that is not you."

"Servitude? You now serve Yunkai does that mean they are worthy?"

The veiled woman responded with clear distaste in her tone " Our contract is to protect the city not the masters and also this contract does not entail servitude" Standing up and pointing at the young queen she said in a booming sweet voice " Enough talk Mother of Dragons send me your best warrior and who gets the first blood wins."

And then the two duelists are outside surrounded by unsullied and watched by the young new queen. On one side is Ser Barristan whose stance are both beaming with skill and experience while his opponent is brandishing two curved swords and taking up her stance with grace and beauty. The rules are simple for who draws the first blood wins. If Ser Barristan wins the Another Legion would ally with his queen while if the other side won no alliance would be made. And if the latter happened it would spell great woe to his queen's path to the Iron Throne.

And they were off. Ser Barristan made sure to make eye contact with his opponent. For a short-lived moment, he could see the serenity of his opponent's eyes. There was no doubt not even the hint of fear instead just calmness but not of dead cold eyes but of a woman with absolute certainty. He felt no advantage at all at the face of this enemy but he will do his duty for his queen no matter what.

The two advanced to each other with each of their blades ready to clash and taste the blood of their opponent. The veiled woman at him with the blade she held at her right arm, the first attack came from above and following it with a backswing. He avoided the first and met the second with his longsword. This was supposed to send his opponent off balanced but instead the veiled woman regains her stance in a movement somewhat akin to dancing. No it was dancing however this no water dancing of Bravos but something different.

His opponent strike yet again in an arcing angle but again it was dodged how eve he failed to parry the second blade thus his shirt was cut at the midsection. It missed the his flesh to behind to cause bleeding it by a hair's breath.

Ser Barristan responded with a strike as fast as lighting causing his opponent to guard the attack with both her swords. The three swords clanged against each other. The veiled woman sang praise to her opponent as she spun around and swung her right sword upwards and the other sideways. Ser Barristan deflected the blow from his sides with his sword while dodging the one from above in a split second. He then followed it by colliding his shoulder with his opponent and thus the veiled woman seemingly lost her footing. Ser Barristan saw the misstep. He drove the tip of his sword into is opponents face to unmask and blood let his opponent. But the woman managed to regain her footing at the last second and managed to swing one of her swords.

The veiled woman was unmasked but she was able to cover her face as fast as a hawk but even with her hand covering her face leaving only her eyes seen but there were small drops of blood visible. The small cut was just about below her eye. However before she could cover her face one was able to see her face even though it was of a brief moment and he recognized the face. It was a woman that looks like in her early twenties with few deep black hairs that has not been covered by her hood and her features are most likely come from her strong and stern father and the gracefulness and elegance of her mother dancing in perfect tandem. It could be possibly she was one of the Emperor's children who visited King's landing several years back.

There was cheer throughout the camp for the victor is clearly none other than Ser Barristan. While one of the guards who accompanied the recently unmasked woman whom are desperately trying to cover her face. There was a brief golden light appearing and the guard brought a new veil which she wore with the speed of lightning leaving no one seeing her face especially another of her guards are covering her.

After being veiled again the woman raised her hand up in the air silencing the cheers and proclaimed while also picking up her swords which has fallen when she covered her face with her hands. "From this moment until all the slaves of this cursed bay has been freed." She raised one of her swords and continued "We of the Another legion shall fight with Daenerys Targaryen!"

THE Mother of Dragons thanked her new ally but when all the formalities are done the Veiled woman approached the one who defeated her and said "You are as good as my sister have stated…. well done ser."

Ser Barristan does not know whether he should inform his queen about the identity of their new ally but a suspension is the only thing he's got and it could bring this new alliance into the ground and also he fears that this suspicions might ignite the fire that could be lurking in his new queen's soul, the fire of madness like her father before her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was blindfolded and gagged and most likely being carried inside a sack. She could hear voices outside the sack and their conversation. She recognized those voices for about maybe four hours ago she just came to Solitude to try and train as a bard but before she has gone to the Bard's college she stopped by to The Winking Skeveer to get some sleep and maybe a drink.

She sat upon a table and ordered drinks and two unusual individuals approached her. Both were dressed as nobles with refined grace and elegance seeping through every action they take. One is a short haired young man with deep black hair and deep brown eyes. The other is a long haired young woman with deep black hair and deep brown eyes. They were clearly twins and if the other switched their hairstyles and dressed nobody could even tell they switched for even their body structures are almost the same which are thin and the only way you can tell their gender is the manner of their clothes.

She was entranced by the two as both just approached her and began to talk to her. She was but a common girl who is yet to see the age of sixteen and there two radiant people have taken interest on her. As the night passes and the drinks continue to come she still are in the presence of this two people and by that time she was seduced completely and was lured to the room inside the inn.

She was pushed towards the bed and the two quickly and savagely removed her simple dress. And the two began liking her body like a dog to its bone. She was filled by both wonder and ecstasy where these two beautiful beings are doing things to her body. The twins finally finished licking their prey began to undress revealing pale white skins which complemented their deep black hairs. They continued their assault upon her this time the female twin began to lick her down there in such ferocity she could not help but scream which was then muffled when the male twin kissed her deeply with their tongues meeting each other like snake making love.

She moaned deeply when they began to run their hands gently on her body separately, and then finally the male twin began to enter her with brute force. Again when she was about to scream with pleasure she was silenced by the female twin who silenced her using her own sex. She returned the favor earlier and began to lick the female twin's sex which elicited moan of pleasure. She also is being filled with ecstasy in every thrust by the male twin who now is kissing his own sister. The three continued in that position until all of them have reached their peaked.

This time the male collapsed onto the bed being flanked by her and the female twin. She began to caress the male's sex to elicit another round while the female twin changed her position and crawled into her location and began to kiss her and pinch her nipples.

When she got the male twin's sex up and hard the male quickly grabbed her and began to finger her in the other hole vigorously while the female twin was on top of her attending on the neglected parts. Then the seemingly the whole night were both filled with moans and screams of pleasure.

She lost consciousness sometime during that ordeal and now she is in sack with a hammer hitting her head and blurring vision but she was sure that the voices outside the sack belonged to the twins and the situation she is in cannot be considered favorable to her. But she could not feel limbs and even her voice have also abandoned her. Fear began to set upon her mind and her body could not even shiver to it being totally paralyzed by some unknown reason.

And then she was suddenly dropped on to a seemingly wet ground. The top of the sack was opened revealing a pitch black surroundings but she could both feel the damp air and the sounds of insects and Draugers. She knows where she is now and that is the swamp near Solitude.

Suddenly a sting hit her side and she began to bleed and then the female twin began to whisper to her while she's still inside the sack "Run along child as fast as you can for when we are done singing we will come for you" She was then kicked forcing her out of the sack and into the swamp. The kick was so powerful it propelled her with some distance from the twins. It was painful together with the knife wound which to her surprise after getting stabbed her senses is coming back to her bit by bit.

Almost nothing can be seen, even two feet in front of her is chore of insurmountable task to do. Her blood continued to drip from her wound leaving a trail and also with the numbness gone the pain from the stab has come back with a vengeance seeping her of strength. But she can still hear the twin singing their twisted song and she knows that she must get away before the song end.

Finally in a distance about a stone's throw away, she can see a manor illuminated with fires of hope in her eyes. She mustered her strength just to get in that manor dragging her tired battered body through the swamp avowing monsters and undead and most of all hoping to outrun the harbingers of death.

She knocked at the door of the manor desperately mustering her strength just to make a sound hoping some will answer and save her from certain death. But the doors swung open as soon she pounded at the door. The Manor is empty with candles almost at their last sprint of life to illuminate the place. She knew that then she could not get anyone for help their but the sound of the singing twins have stooped for a while thus she entered the manor deprive of life hoping to acquire something to protect herself or even hide.

Rummaging through drawers as the blood from her side continues to leave her frail young body and with it her strength and wit leaves her. Hoping to find something to fight with she continues to look until she came upon a steel dagger and quickly but now she is now too weak to even fight thus she tries head to a room hoping for dawn and safety.

And then they came to the Manor as if they knew the girl would head there. The knocked at the door and once again started to sing their twisted song.

 _Knock Knock_

 _I know you can hear us_

 _Open up the door_

 _We only want to play a little_

They entered through the manor and began to hound the girl, letting their footsteps be heard at every moment. Sounds of their knives continue to grate as they sharpen the tools for their prey this night.

 _Knock Knock_

 _You can't keep us waiting_

 _It's already too late_

 _For you to try and run away_

She now knows the twins is inside and the blood trail is not helping her to hide thus she once again mustered her strength to limp away from the twins and from across the hallway she saw the twins meeting their crazed gleeful eyes.

 _We see you now_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _We can sense your horror_

 _Though we'd like to see it closer_

Suppressing a scream she limped away from the hallway trying to get from the second floor of the manor trying to find someplace to at least have chance as the twins hound her at slow pace while singing their twisted sick song

 _Knock Knock_

 _Here we come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

 _We hear your footsteps_

 _Thumping through the hallways_

 _We can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

She now opened a room and barred the door with wood and other things that could hinder the twins and then horror suddenly yet again reverberated from the room when she hears the voices of the twin form the other side of the room.

 _Knock Knock_

 _We're at your door now_

 _We're coming in_

 _No need to ask for permission_

Bursting through the room like a sudden gust of wind the twin entered brandishing dark large blades eradiating aura of death and suffering

 _Knock Knock_

 _We're inside your room, now_

 _Where is it you've hid?_

 _Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

 _We're coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed but_

 _You're not there, We wonder_

 _Could you be inside the wardrobe?_

The twins opened the wardrobe and she tried to thrust her steel dagger to one of them hoping to take one of them to the afterlife but it was dodged by the male twin and her hands were held by each of the twin and bright to the bed powerless and beaten her tears began to fell knowing there was no longer hope to live.

 _Knock Knock_

 _We have found you_

 _Knock Knock_

 _You were hiding here_

 _Now you're it_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Finally found you, dear_

 _Now you're it_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Looks like we have won_

 _Now you're it_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Pay the consequence_

The night was both filled with screams from the seeping with horror and pain and as the entrails and remains of their prey still lingers upon their bodies the twins began to gently caress each other bodies liking blood and pleasuring each other, drowning themselves with ecstasy and forbidden sick love.

When their deed is done the sister began to dress in her brother's clothes while the brother began to dress in her sister's clothes. The sister gave her long deep black long hair to the brother and thus the sister became the brother and the brother became the sister. They left the Manor wearing satisfied faces full of delight and joy and both seemed to glow with radiance of unimaginable beauty and lust.

The sister said to his brother "You think mother would be mad for being late."

The Brother replied "She's the Jarl of Solitude she has other things to worry about but still be prepared for some lecture."

The Sister chuckled in a chilly manner and replied "We really should thank Father for giving us the Manor for us to play in." She touched her chin and continued "How's our work compare to older brother with his eye necklaces and tree made up of bodies hmm?"

The Brother replied in a dead pan manner "He is more of a quantity over quality while us value quality more and also with hi and father being in Westeros He'd have the numbers to do so."

"She really was a screamer that on isn't she my dear brother" The sister said as she clinged on her brother's arm.

The Brother cracked a grin and said "Like her rebel father now their blood is now forever gone."

They rode atop their summoned undead horse towards the blue palace and let the dawn crack once more to the swamp while their blades that have been shadowing them began to clean up their leftovers from their meal and playthings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the salty shore of Pyke the First Imperial Princess Fjorta is enjoying the breeze that the sunset sea offers letting it seep through her body and soul to calm its fury. After occupying the Iron Islands there have been always in the brink of rebellion and unrest given the nature of the ironborn. Three times she was tempted to opt the way of her brother and be done with these pirates but her honor prevailed in the end making only harsher restrictions and imprisonment rather than outright executions and massacres. Still the most vile of the ironborn who broke her new laws was not given the same manner of mercy like the others instead they were summarily executed along with their entire bloodlines.

Little by little she was succeeding in imposing the strict imperial law upon the islands and bit by bit the people are beginning to accept their new overlords considering the alternative lifestyle under the oppressive Greyjoys. It may not be the best life out there but it was better especially this martial law is not to be implemented forever for she and her father had planned once the conquest is done the iron isalnds will be transformed into a great port city with each island be connected with great white bridges and its coast be filled with imperial ships laden with comfort and protection for the islands. The iron Islands will serve as the bridge into the colonies and in turn the Mainland Tamriel.

But before this can be achieved she must hunt down the remaining Greyjoys which escaped her ships. These were Yara and Victarion, Their fleets might have been reduced but there is still the possibility that these two can rally the islands and in turn she will lose the foothold of the Empire.

That is why she set most of her ships scouring the North and other waters looking for the two leaving only thirteen ships guarding the islands and this small fleet is not even her most elite sailors and soldiers in her fleet.

She also sent a small detachment of scouts to find if the two Stark boys are truly dead or not. She opted to leave such party small considering her reputation or colors are not entirely understood by the north where she might be the one who save them from the vile pirates but his brother is now in the Riverlands crushing their King's armies.

Using her careful diplomacy she was able to avoid any open conflict with the Northern lords. Her stance in the first place before was to side with the Starks and support its independence from there with friendly relations with the North they can fight the threat that their father has seen in the Elder Scrolls. This notion was however dismissed by her father stating that if they help the North without any Baratheon king in the side it would be a violation to their treaty but most all her father said "We are not just here to save Westeros from monsters but also from themselves thus I must rule this people who are crying out for order and that order can only come from me."

That statement was ingrained on her like a mason etching laws from a granite tablet. Was it truly just to conquer Westeros? Do we have the right to enforce our laws upon these people? Doubts swirl through her mind like a ravaging whirpool on a narrow strait. She begun to doubt her father whom she admired to be just like him who is brave, adventurous and just.

But that father is now getting far away day by day being replaced by an Emperor obsessed with conquest and war. Gone is the father she admires from her childhood days where the smile of a gentle emperor who fought the vile Thalmor and united Tamriel equaling even the great divine Talos himself. Instead there sit the man on the Ruby throne wearing draconic grin looking at Nirn readying to swallow it whole.

And then she remembered her conversation with her father and about ruling and in that conversation one moment stood up among the tedious things like economics and laws. "If everyone knows you as a gentle and just leader it will make you predictable and be vulnerable to manipulation by others but if you are to appear lost your sanity it would make you appear unpredictable and those around you or rule feel afraid and be predictable." Those were the words of her father which made her think was all of this actions was just an act and if so what if her brother's rash actions were also be an act.

She is confused with so many variables or what ifs plaguing in every part of this expedition but her conviction are clear and that is to be always being honorable and just. And she will fulfill her duty as a faithful daughter even it means defying the emperor.

Suddenly a young towering Altmer approached her and handed her a letter. The letter contains grave news that could jeopardize the whole expedition. Euron Greyjoy along with both her niece and brother have united their fleets numbering a hundred fifty ships heading for the liberation of the Iron Islands.

A crack of smile appeared through the princess face and ordered the Altmer "Gather my commanders we shall head to battle." The Altmer saluted and obeyed while the princess tied up her long overflowing golden hair and from her sapphire eyes a light can be seen and that is both ridden with fear and excitement for the enemy has a hundred fifty ships and she has a meager thirteen while the rest of her fleet is of hunting the enemy about to attack her.

She arrived at the main castle of Pyke where her commanders wearing faces of fear and uncertainty. The atmosphere was grim and all of them know why a larger fleet is approaching them and will retake what is theirs. Some are even trembling and thinking he must flee right away. They all sat in their respective chairs and arms on the table meekly unlike their Princess

Her commanders advised to fight on land where they have been fortifying others suggested to flee and invade on another time but this golden haired Princess instead chooses to meet the enemy fleet on the open sea without hesitation sating with clear conviction resonating in her voice "Our enemy may outnumber but we are His Imperial Majesty's soldiers and as such we do not flee or hide but fight." Standing up and pointing upon a spot on the map laid upon the table "We shall meet them here and we shall prevail… Forget about living or surviving but think about if they won it would destroy all we have done in this kingdom and the people and as Soldiers it is our duty to protect the people even it means protecting them from themselves."

Now is not the time for doubt or any disloyalty she thought she will trust her father as she has before and now is the time to fight and kill some pirates.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the day after the wedding of her so called brother. It would have been more fun to watch as she gaze upon her brother being forced yet again by their father but she know she will come next where she will marry that boy from Highgarden Loras Tyrell.

But before that she was handed a letter which might have seem gotten lost for this was bout a tourney for her son's marriage to that conniving woman Margery Tyrell. She quickly handed back the letter and sent the poor boy away to the tower of the hand.

Tourneys were never a fun affair when she was married however one was engrained on her memory for of all the tourneys she attended on stood up from the rest and that is when the Imperial family from their ally Tamrielic Empire came to King's landing.

She could remember the Emperor in his robes looking gallant and fearsome like his "beloved" husband when there were wars to fight. Then there is the Empress whose dress were deep as the darkest nights and laden with raven motifs and feathers in her shoulders but her most striking feature was her haunting silvery white hair combine with gentle yet piercing green eyes and tender welcoming smile. She is a very fine and delicate beauty, almost inhuman together with porcelain skin and delicate as a frail flower. Some would even state that if the Empress had violet eyes one would think she has Valyrian blood. Then there are accompanied by their children, The Eldest Luctrus who look like his father in every was albeit younger, the Second Imperial Prince and Princess Leredus and Leredessia who might be twins with their features are very much alike but one could tell the distinction from the two especially the Prince is clearly seen not in good terms with his twin. While The First Imperial Princess was in the North smoothing out the treaty and the youngest Imperial princess is still too young to come.

After signing the alliance and the debt being given to the crown the tourney started and it was something to behold in an effort to impress their new allies. The first day was archery which was dominated by none other than Second Imperial Princess Leredessia some might suggest that others were letting the Tamrielians for marriage proposals but clearly the Princess win with skill seeing all her targets are dead center and some of them even penetrating the target enough to make a hole to see the other side.

The Next day was jousting where her brother Jaime is sure to win but on the last match where he will face the fearsome Prince Luctrus wearing his daederic armor with his cape fluttering on the wind atop on a black horse, truly a sight of a black demonic prince could be the only description that she could think of. They made a pass on each other each hitting off on each other's shields. But on the third and final pass the Prince managed to hit Jaime's shield first but barely grazing it and before the kingslayer could answer the attack on a single moment the prince launched another thrust almost hitting Jaime's abdomen but this was enough make him off balance and unhorsing him but before Jaime was about to fall down the Prince made an unbelievable third thrust aimed at the Kingslayer's head hitting the feather giving the Prince Feather's win.

The queen stood up to see if her beloved brother's condition to her relief her brother stood up unharmed but bewildered on the display of the Prince's prowess. Everyone cheered for the vile prince on that moment, three strikes at a single moment was a feat that no knights have done even in the tales. Unlike the Emperor the Prince actually showed an interest in jousting and made it his hobby when he is ruling New Tamriel at time making live prisoners as dummies for practice.

The Prince once again shocked the crowd yet again when he received the wreath of flowers for queen of love and beauty. He rode past all the highborn ladies from both Westeros and Tamriel even Margery Tyrell who was present and rumored bothered to the prince. Instead he dismounted in front the small Dornish contingent who came with the Imperial contingent after their visit in Dorne before coming to the capital and removed his helm and fell to his knees and presented the crown to a Dornish woman of no great beauty and nor stature she might be from a cadet branch of the Martells but still not from the main family. Even the way he presented the crown was brimming with utmost humility and reverence. All the smiles died like it was in Harrenhall many years ago but this time the silence were quickly broken when the Emperor signaled his people to cheer and he himself shouting "That's my boy." in a loud booming voice. The crowd followed suit thinking the Prince was unaware of his action being a foreigner.

The Next day was even more grand were the melee was to happen and this time the Emperor himself is entering the competition wearing an armor previously worn by the Septim Emperors. The armor is elegantly crafted, with gems embedded into the golden metal of the plates, while Brandishing Dragonbone shield and sword. This time the hand of the king could not dissuade Robert from entering considering a monarch from another country had entered and why not he. She the queen did not even try to dissuade her husband from harm and might be hoping he would get hurt. The King wore the stag armor that fit him wielding his great hammer accompanied by two of the Kingsuard Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy.

The Melee was brutal while emperor skillfully disarming his opponents who dared to approach him and knocking them unconscious with his large shield. And then The Emperor finally reached the Robert whose opponents are being defeated by his great hammer and guarded by his guards.

Their eyes met, both acknowledge each other as warrior and readied themselves for a fight. They signal their Blades and Kingsguards to stay back. And so they clashed, Two monarchs began clashing with great strength the king hammered his opponents shield with brute force which was answered by skillful parries from the emperor. The two fights each other for a while in equal grounds until the King were out of breath and were disarmed by the Emperor thus defeating Robert in the melee.

But the Emperor still had not enough and challenged the two Kingsguard at the same time. Reluctant at first until their king gave their permission began to fight this powerful man. At first she could not believe what she is seeing for she knows how well her brother in swords and here they are two kingsguards fighting one man and being pushed back. Jaime might be said more skillful or Barristan more experienced but the Emperor's attacks were tenacious and vicious and most of all powerful enough to ring their blades and make it a chore to hold.

It took for a few moments before the Kinguards could adapt but they did and now they were able to fight toe to toe with the Emperor. At this time she saw that his time her Brother would win but suddenly the Emperor threw his shield at Jaime knocking off the ground for a few moment enough to the Emperor to focus his attention on the bold knight where he swung his sword and locking it with the bold knights to make an opening with a powerful punch into Barristan's face to knock him unconscious. This time Jaime managed to recover his footing and attacked the Emperor to which was dodged at inhuman speed leaving an opening for the Emperor's sword to rest upon the Kingslayer's neck. Jaime smiled and surrendered to the victor.

At this old memory she wondered if she could witness it yet again but most of all she misses her brother while waiting on the arms of another.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry for the delay I have been sick for the past week and had to rush this.**_

 _ **If you can notice a vocaloid song was included specifically the Hide and Seek and as for why well because another one of my friends dared to insert a vocaloid song into this fanfic and me who is sick accepted hahaha and had to change some of the lyrics for the twins like Ding dong to**_ _ ** _Knock Knock_ also the twin in that section is different with the twin from the legitimate children of the emperor and they will play a part in the upcoming Tamriel war for succe….. spoilers. **_

_**Hope you enjoy the fic and if you know who can beta it would be greatly appreciated.**_ _ **Thanks again for reading this fanfic and Please support the official releases of Elder Scrolls and GoT**_


	11. Volume one: Chapter VII

_**And thus the Kraken is eaten by the Dragon**_

In the dark cold night stood three men, one is heavily injured while the other is desperately casting a weak healing spell to keep his comrade alive and lastly a Knight in full armor keeping off hordes of undead to protect the other two. This knight is covered in all of the relics of the crusader and is wielding the sword of Pelinal Whitestrake himself. This was proven to be effective against these undead or wights cleansing them of their unholiness together with the flame cloak spell to both keep these creatures off him and stave of the harsh cold of the land beyond the wall. The second Prince no matter how adept he is on battle or how valorous he is to protect his comrades is now out of breath and no matter what he wants to insist, he is at his limits.

The scouting party had to split halfway with one half were led by Lady Serana and the other led by Second Imperial Prince Leredus. This was decided to both cover more land and save time each party consist of five troops including the leaders of each half. After the split about half a day has passed and then an ambush befell upon Leredus party and this not only took them complete surprise but also instantly killing two of his troops and severely injuring one more. This made the prince to stand and fights alone to protect the remaining scouts and buy time to at least get help from lady Serana.

But they had no way to contact the other party and his last one remaining able bodied men is too busy keeping the severely injured scout alive. After fighting wave after wave for several hours the horde that ambush them does not show any signs of relenting nor ending. Both the fatigue and cold is now seeping through his bones and flesh sapping its strength and worst of all any hope to be had.

He could easily escape the horde if he abandons the men he is protecting and those men even pleaded to the prince to do so but Leredus simply answered "Don't be a fool gentlemen." With clear conviction in his voice "We will get out of here alive." The men may have been inspired and doubled their efforts to at least cast a better healing spell but Leredus himself is barely holding his sword and shield. One undead almost cut his throat when he tried to catch his breath, Thankfully his discipline kicked in and was able to dodge the attack and delivered a full swing against the undead in one masterful motion.

His breath is becoming more of a chore and the armor which already protected him from death several times is also becoming a burden. Doubt began to creep into his mind and the thought of running away is approaching him like a hungry wolf. With all of these though he also felt his eyes are getting heavier at every moment and his consciousness are slowly slipping away from him. This must be the end in this distant land that thought is now running rampant and to avoid this he knows he must run away.

He glanced back to two scouts one is still injured but the other is pouring out his magicka to save him. Hopeless is the word that hugged him like a seductive lover and run away is the phrase that followed but in one moment the two soldiers were replaced by his parents looking at him. It was filled with disgust and disappointment with words coming out from their mouth _You dare run away and call yourself a son of mine_ his father said with disjointed sounds but the intent was clear and that is pure disappointment and continued _Very well run away coward I have more sons and daughters that can easily replace you._

His grip of his sword and shield became tighter and his very fiber of his being is being filled with rage while the vision that bears the visage of his mother spoke _A second son is after all is a second son noting more but a spare and beyond that just another child to command_ This was the final straw even though knowing it was delusions or hallucination but the thought and action that would disappoint his parent is enough to erase any doubt from his soul

As the illusions disappeared behind him he began to attack the undead with such ferocity and skill the wights are being cut down like nothing until he stopped midway and channeled his strength and shouted _**FUS ROH DAH**_ The hordes of undead were flown to such distance some were shredded while on the air.

With nothing but pure will and determination he continued to cut down while shouting words dragon words of power taught by his father. Soon the undead began to thin out until all were permanently dead and burning.

But as soon he stab the last undead his body finally collapsed with exhaustion. The survivors of his party quickly attend to him grateful for their savior the other one albeit still clinging to life supported the prince's body before collapsing into the snow. He was however replaced by the other one stating that if the injured man tries to help the prince there would be two more men he has to carry.

The three laughed at their survival and Leredus finally spoke in a tired voice "Told you boys" Gathering his strength to continue his jab said "We will get out of here alive." The nord scout retorted in a playful manner "Indeed you did sir but-" The nord scout were cut off when he saw more undead heading their way. The Nord quickly set his prince down gently and ordered the other scout who was still recovering to guard the prince.

Leredus tried to stand up but his body felt too heavy to move much less fight. He saw the Nordic scout draw his flame enchanted steel ax. Still the number that is approaching them is too many even running away is no longer an option. It was truly hopeless.

But before the Nord charged the horde a figure charged the undead cutting and setting the wights aflame. The horde were almost instantly gone and burned in a blue flame and among this image stood a figure riding a great elk. With hands black and as cold as ice, dressed in the mottled blacks and greys of the Night's Watch with a scarf concealing his face.

He and his party were wary to this new figure not knowing if that man or thing is an enemy or not. But as the figure approaches Leredus could no longer keep his perception awake still when the figure finally stood at the party only few feet way it spoke in a rattling voice. He could only make out one sentence before losing consciousness "You will not die here Prince"

Finally he let the tiredness and exhaustion embrace him while the last sentence by the figure ring thorough his mind but he did not care for all he wants is to rest and be done with it. Still he wonders whatever happened to Serana giving more worry and slightly taking away his rest in the dark cold night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boredom is currently plaguing the Emperor's mind. He can concoct elaborate plans, conspiracies and other machinations but all requires a significant amount of time to put into action thus the wait for these plans to come into fruition is eating him away. Even during the Thalmor's downfall were of the same circumstances on which he could barely wait and the gnawing seduction to attack seemed very enticing but this was curbed by his Empress. His Empress may not have been the one who is behind the plans for the Thalmor's demise for she herself were surprised of her husband's affinity in both politics and devious plans which trumps her significantly but she was essential for without her he would have ignored his own plans and gave into desire and just be done with it.

However unlike the Thalmor conquest, his wife is not at his side this time for she is needed to stay at the capital to run Tamriel. Ysolda may be a good woman of whom he had summoned to both further his plans in Westeros and curb his desire to massacre everyone in King's Landing and be done with it. Still it's not enough for the emperor because Ysolda with all her wit and kindness even the passion that the Emperor showered Ysolda pales in comparison with his wife whose beauty is unmatched by anyone and her very presence completes him in both in bed and as a person.

Wait was that always the case he thought. He knows her yearns for his wife, the warmth of her skin, the sound of her gentle voice and the sight of her tender welcoming smile. But how did he love her is the memory he cannot recall no matter how hard he tries nothing comes to mind despite his years of trying he cannot remember why and when he fell in love with his wife. Somehow this feeling he has should belong to another and that another is also a mystery to which he also cannot recall of what or who that person is. And just like this time when he is close to remembering a sudden headache came upon him and the image of the tender welcoming smile of his wife flood his mind which calm him and forget what he is thinking or remembering.

Thus when the doubt washed away from his mind about his beloved wife he came back to his previous problem. The plan even without his wife stopping him another more practical reason is chaining him to delay his invasion and resort to espionage and backhanded tactics. And that was Akavir not only the distance between Tamriel and Westeros is logistical nightmare but also the colonies south of Akavir is vulnerable to invasion without the support of the legions protecting it. If not for the Tsaesci attack on the colonies which was repelled by his Eldest Daughter and the Kamal invasion of Morrowind which was beaten down by himself he could have sent a million men to Westeros and claim it and be ready for the threat. These factors are tying him down to initiate any full scale attack and even though he is confident he can win even if the two attacks when he is in Westeros with the entirety of the Sword legions but he knows casualties would mount up and keeping the Empire intact would be near impossible and thus he resorted to using elite forces in the form of his fifteen thousand troops in King's Landing to "secure" the treaty with the current monarch, his Daughter with Twenty thousand troops at the Iron islands for securing a foothold for further reinforcements and lastly His son at the Riverlands for the cleansing of the Riverlands and weakening of the North.

The reason why the his son were ravaging the Riverlands is because it would be used when more troops come as a staging point for the invasion of most of the kingdoms in Westeros and make room for colonists to settle the land. While the reason why the North has to be weaken is because to make it vulnerable when the threat comes only Tamriel would be able to save the whole of Westeros.

Also the full scale invasion would begin when all other legions are in place and the transmutated gold turn into lumps of iron to ensure the destruction of economy of Westeros and the wealth of noble houses. But that gold still has few more years before becoming iron thus he had to accelerate his plans to secure the North to combat the threat and after the threat has been eliminated he will bind his time for the rest of Westeros.

This conquest is turning to be more longer and complicated affair than his previous extermination of the Thalmor. But now he must steel himself and be patient for him to eat the bread he so painstakingly baked with no intention of giving this bread to others.

After contemplating for several minutes he got out of bed and began to dress his Imperial Robes leaving Ysolda at the bed sleeping soundly after their night of ecstasy last night. Then when he is fully dressed he headed to the door when a knock rang through the door and the voice said "Your Imperial Majesty a report from your son"

Something is wrong the voice sounds familiar to one of his blades yet somewhat different. Nevertheless he proceeded to the door and opens it. He was welcomed by an assassin with the face of his blade and a drawn dagger but before the assassin could plunge the dagger through the Emperor's heart he was stunned and was disarmed after the Emperor shouted the words _**ZUN HAAL VIIK**_. Before the assassin could recover his stance and try again for the life of the Emperor, Fidelis simply grabbed the assassin's neck and with simple motion of hand the neck broke.

A resounding sound of disappointment followed after the body of the assassin fell to the stone cold floor and a voice from the shadow spoke with a childish feel to it "Ah I was hoping to save you for a change but it seems I will never get a chance to do it huh."

He recognizes that vice and immediately responded with a booming commanding voice "Is this your Idea of a joke, Babette?" This time he grabbed the dagger of the dead assassin ready for the worst.

"Of course not, we are forever loyal to you Listener." The voice now out of the shadows revealed a girl whose face seemed unnatural "We would have done more splendid job if we are to kill you."

"Who then?" the Emperor Commanded with clear irritation and impatience oozing out his voice waiting for a response from the child.

Babette smirked and replied to her Listener "The Faceless men…. It seems someone really wants you dead your Imperial majesty."

"They should get in line then." The Emperor smiled this time and continued "Well that line has a habit of thinning out now and again... Would you kindly thin that line for me Babette?"

Babette bowed and said "Of course Listener I'll have your former initiate whose leading our chapter in Essos destroy their little order."

The child was about to disappear from the shadows when she said "I'll also leave Nazir's protégé to guard you this time My Listener." When the child finally disappeared from the shadows a woman covered in dark brotherhood armor appeared and bowed to her listener.

The Emperor simply nodded and said "Be discreet in guarding I expect any Nazir's student to be a better than good."

The Initiate bowed and was swallowed into a black smoke and disappeared, guarding her Listener in silence.

This time someone in armor can be heard rushing to the hallway and that one is none other than Delphine who quickly saw the dead body in blades armor and proceeded to fall in her knees. "I just found about your personal Blades death a moment ago I assumed the worst my Emperor."

She gulped a mouthful her own salvia before continuing on "The body was deprived of armor thus I suspected an assassin is posing to be a blade to kill you my Emperor I tried to catch him before he reaches your Imperial majesty but it seems-" Before she could finish her excuse the Emperor spoke in condescending tone "You're getting sloppy Delphine make sure it does not happen again."

The Blade grandmaster bowed and dragged the dead boy out of the hallway while the Emperor follows and continued "After you're done with the body… meet me at the gardens immediately." While dragging the body the Grandmaster replied "Yes your majesty."

The Emperor walked ahead of Delphine while accompanied by two new blades when he got out of the hallway while someone unseen is also guarding this man with utmost discretion. As he walks he plans to iron out any wrinkle in his conquest and also what to do to alleviate his Boredom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Deity is enjoying herself so much that this feeling of ecstasy has not touched her for centuries. She has always been in Westeros during the most turbulent times even during Aegon's conquest but now when someone she knew very well has since arrived at Westeros , the Enjoyment has increased tenfold. She may not be known in Westeros but in Tamriel she is quite known as a daedric Prince. And now the dragonborn has started his conquest in Westeros and this time it is turning out to be more enticing than she helped him against the Thalmor but her help was not known or wanted by the Dragonborn.

Little did the Dragonborn know this Deaderic Prince has always been at his side since childhood and has been toying with him through the decades? Even before the Aedras decided this boy to combat Alduin she was already setting her arms around the poor boy like a seductive lover. She both is responsible for the greatest pleasure and pain in every chapter of the Dragonborn's life.

But when the boy acquired power both her sibling and others are fighting for ownership of him leaving her like a lost puppy. But the boy became a man of enormous power that even the Daedra is afraid of him. She was filled with both pride and longing wanting the boy back into her cradle thus instead of attacking the Dragonborn directly she opted to influence those around the dragonborn.

Slowly but surely those around him will turn or die and she knows this will weaken the dragonborn enough to walk in to her arms again unknowingly. And now in Westeros together with this feeble and petty people shall be used to further distract the dragonborn to be hers once again.

Now Westeros has become more focused playground for her after all it has the more prevalent intrigue than the Tamriel remade by her Dragonborn. Throughout the history of Westeros, she was there especially the debacle during the time of the Dance of the Dragons. Manipulating both royalty nobles and commoners alike, aggravating the devastating civil war. But soon the Westerosi politics has stalled for her taste making it boring thus redirecting her attention to Tamriel again.

It was most of the same back in Tamriel she thought but after several years at end of the Great War one orphan caught her attention, that orphan was so innocent and lovely. She wanted to make that child her creature but something spoke inside the Daedric Prince that if she does the fun would go away. And the result has left her the taste of both regret and sweet pleasure.

Then she sent her spiders all around the continent weaving webs of lies and misery entrenching Westeros to the closing doom. After all of this was done she came down from her world to do a task herself for another mortal have earned her interest for this mortal seemed a good candidate to be a pawn in her game.

She transformed back into a beautiful young woman in some dank place where some unsavory business are done and carrying a message about the movements of troops commanded by the First Imperial Prince Luctrus passing it to a certain lord who is known as Littlefinger but she was manipulating him regardless his supposed great knowledge and cunning Littlefinger is being controlled without consent. After all what does a man measure against a Deity?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The salty air of the sea filled the lungs of every sailor in the fleet of the First Imperial majesty Fjorta. Also the feeling of dread came along with the sea for they know the iron fleet is now approaching them with haste.

Fear is running rampant among the soldiers but somehow they are slowly beginning to be filled with vigor and determination. And the source for that inspiration is their admiral. Having only thirteen ships against a hundred fifty seemed very bleak on their side, still if she was leading them then there would be a chance maybe, no for certain.

This reasoning was at least the soldiers used to keep themselves from throwing up or crapping out of fear of certain death. It was enough to keep them alert and sane to receive orders.

They all want to run away despite their training and discipline. Nothing seemed better than running away in fear. The wait for the fight was most unnerving of all moments that the soldiers experienced for at that time all they could think of are the ways they could die or maybe their love ones of whom they will no longer see. Then the silence came only to broken by the barks of command by our commanders.

Then a black mass appeared almost countless longships in the eyes of the sailors terrified them to their core. Are fighting that? This question is most likely that the sailors asking themselves along with the question if they will see another day.

The command for the fleet to advance forward was signaled throughout the fleet however none of the ships who were in formation to a straight line have moved to advance. Thus the flagship sailed alone towards the Ironborn fleet. At first the rest of the fleet were dumbstruck for the bravery of their admiral which soon turned to accusations of insanity while the ordinary soldiers were ridden with guilt.

With roaring waves the flagship advances forward alone into the enemy. Then the flagship turns bearing the whole of its starboard towards the enemy. The iron fleet began to advance however defying the order of Euron Greyjoy, Victarion his brother charged in towards the lone ship. As Victarion's ship advances towards the flagship, it waited until all are within range. Then like a sudden thrust of a sword Fjorta ordered to unleash hell.

Several fireballs hurled towards the first wave about ten ships. Most were burned and some exploded into smithereens at the first salvo. However the remaining ships were met with continuing salvo of fireballs and once about three sjips who still foolishly sailed on, explosive crossbow bolts rained upon them like a rain sinking them in ball of fire.

Victarion unfazed for his losses ordered the rest of his part of the fleet to attack at full speed using some of their sinking ships as cover. This time Fjorta's flagship turned the other side of her ship and released a fresh number of their fireballs and bolts.

But this time with the enemy performed evasive maneuvers resulting into four of the enemy ships to bear down on the flagship with the intent of boarding it. Soon the flagship is surrounded upon all sides while ironborn began to board the flagship. On all sides the soldiers of Fjorta formed shield walls to contain the boarding pirates from taking control of the ship while support crossbow and archers were firing at their backs shooting down the pirates among them were the Princess herself. Still there are too many of them thus as the minutes pass by they are slowly being pushed back and losing troops.

Meanwhile Euron watches from afar observing on the impending victory by his brother but he is not willing to risk the rest of the fleet in danger watching the other remaining twelve ships of the Tamriel navy thinking it must be waiting for something. On Yara's fleet she is cautious to say the least knowing their enemy would not fight unless there is some chance of victory thus she held her ship at reserve like her wiser uncle.

While Victarion is laughing manically with his last remaining twenty ships thinking he has defeated the so called First Imperial Princess Fjorta the Unrelenting. However as his forces seemed wining something occurred that are outside of everybody's expectations

She gathered all of her strength and commanded her mages to go below deck and shoot all of their fireballs upon the enemy on the starboard side and as the mages get into position she took a deep breath and shouted _**FUS ROH DAH**_ which was accompanied by several fireballs hurling towards the enemy ship. The resulting impact hurled the flagship towards the opposite direction and also broke of the other ships from boarding more of their vile pirates.

The last remaining pirates were stunned and shocked thus the legionnaires took the opportunity to push the pirates overboard plunging them to death. The three greyjoys all saw a great smoke enveloping the ships and then after a few moments their enemy's flagship emerges victorious.

Furious and wanting to regain his honor charged all his remaining ships with a blind rage while the other two Greyjoys did not follow suit. And then two from Fjorta's fleet began too support their admiral inspired by the show of skill and bravery and also regretting in not following their admiral in the battle early on. Fjorta simply said to her insubordinate captains "You are guilty of insubordination but let's settle that once these pirates are dealt with." The captain of the two ships saluted and obeyed their admiral eager to redeem themselves.

The two new ships began to attack the enemy's flanks to prevent the flagship from getting surrounded again while the flagship itself charged at the center of the advancing wave of pirate ships firing fireballs and bolt as it goes. Then suddenly a maelstrom began to at the middle of the battle causing both of Victarion and Fjorta's flagships to be pulled in and when both ship were locked with each other preventing both ships to be swallowed by the maelstrom both of the ships sailors boarded the other. But Vicatorion who is eager to cut of the admiral's head plunged onto the princess whereabouts with tenacious only visible to animals thinking it will end this battle and thus retake the Iron islands from these invaders.

Wielding a cruel axe and wearing plate armor and a helm in the shape of a kraken crashed onto the _Huntress_ deck killing of two legionnaires instantly while scanning the ship amidst a fierce battle for Fjorta. And then their eyes met Victarion a large and powerful man, with a bull's broad chest and a boy's flat stomach with grey hair faced the famous First Imperial Princess Fjorta in her thirties still looking as inhumanly beautiful with slender yet masculine body along with heart breaking sapphire eyes and overflowing golden hair.

The brute charged in while screaming the name of his prey "Fjorta!" but before he can reach he a blade suddenly slashed through his abdomen and actually ignoring his plate armor thus a huge slash wound was inflicted upon his gut. Still he ignored his wound and charged through intending to bring the Princess to the embrace of the Drowned god.

Arrows however found Victarion before he can take another step while just about a feet away from the Princess. Each step he took is met with a volley of arrows and in that time he relized most of his men are dead. He steeled himself and soldiers on and jumped towards the Princess with his ax lifted over his head to cut of the admiral's head off.

But Fjorta simply maimed both of his hands in midair with her own glass ax and when Victarion landed, she simply stabs him with her left hand glass dagger on the left temple of Victarion's head. And as the body fell to its knee she raised her ax once again and brought it down to chop of the pirate's head off.

Then the winds died down and as if a miracle brought by the gods the maelstrom also suddenly ceased thus revealing Fjorta's ship victorious while the head of a Greyjoy are raised in its sails to weaken the enemy's heart to battle indicting as if the battle have already been won. The remaining commanders of the iron fleet were furious and ordered a full attack but this time the rest of Fjorta' fleet has advanced to join the battle.

However they are still heavily outnumbered and the flagship is in tatters. Then silence began to envelope the battlefield when the current in the open sea suddenly changed in favor of the Imperials. Fjorta then ordered a full on ramming charge towards the iron fleet with her own ship as the tip if the spear. Her fleet with the help of the sudden change of currents cut through the Iron fleet like paper while Yara shouting "What the fuck is this? A Fucking suicide charge?!"

Euron while stating "Was this her plan all along?" The battle is lost thus the remaining Iron fleet retreated but unlike her niece Fjorta has no intention of letting Euron go. As the Iron fleet retreats and her charge began to slow down she walks towards the very front of her sip and shouted _**FELHONSIK**_ then an ancient appeared from the clouds and descended to Fjorta at such speed as if a storm has ravaged the sea yet again. She mounted the dragon and headed towards Euron's ship she quickly burned down the ships surrounding Euron's flagship and then her dragon struggled to land at the ship itself while killing of its sailor.

Fjorta dismounted her dragon and unsheathe her weapons in each hand while her overflowing golden hair flies gracefully in the sea air. She eyed up towards Euron' one good eye and said disgusted tone "Bend the knee or lose the knee,"

A man pale and handsome with black hair and a dark beard answered back towards the she warrior "My knees do not bend easily. But I suppose you are more preferable to bend your knee and suck my cock." The princess simply answered in mocking manner "Getting too old to kneel I see very well then you shall lose it for it seems you can't use them anymore."

Despite the dragon the Crow's eye is not phased at all instead began to unsheathe his weapon and challenged the princess. A challenge to which the Princess gladly accepted and charged towards Euron to end this battle once and for all. They clashed at the center of the longship while Euron's men are being contained by the Princess's dragon. Both are almost evenly matched where each swing of Euron's sword is met by Fjorta's dagger and followed by her ax which was always being narrowly evaded by Euron.

But the deciding factor is the fighting style of the Princess which shoed not only a certain amount of gracefulness but also brutality and usage of the body. She head-butted Eruon while being locking his sword with both her ax and dagger, this disoriented Euron for a bit enough for the Princess to kick the Euron's left knee twisting it the wrong way followed by another kick to the right to swipe Euron falling to the deck of his own ship. While Euron still reeling from the pain Fjorta simply said with a smile on her lips as she lifts her ax "Told you you'll the knee." She brought it down on the right knee of the pirate eliciting a shriek of pain until she casted a paralytic spell upon her prisoner and said " Be thankful that I am not my brother for he would have taken your one last good eye pirate."

She carried her prisoner and placed it on her dragon while mounting it again. The dragon finally released the ships from its claws but in exchange it burned it down with fire while its sailors cream at the top of their lungs in agony. The Princess gave up pursing the last Greyjoy Yara thinking she is no longer a threat and headed back to her ship while breathing the salty air of the sea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Touching his forehead in frustration while holding a cup full of wine in a tent sat the fearsome First Imperial Prince breathing rather strangely and eyes glinting at the soldiers at the tent, the atmosphere within the tent could be described as only dreadful with the imminent death of someone that is sure to happen. He is surrounded by his commanders and at his left stand vigilantly is his right hand legate a female Dunmer whose eyes almost match her master. However the main focus is the Wood elf Legate currently on his knees for his failure.

The prince spoke with clear irritation form his tone and voice "You were defeated despite your superior numbers." Drinking a cupful of wine he continued "By now that young wolf with his remaining men is at the twins for their marriage alliance with the Freys."

"But sir we managed to kill a good number of his men before he coul—" The Legate tried to reason but was cut off with the Prince smacking his cup onto the table.

"You ruined my plan you insolent little insect! I deliberately let the enemy know I would be away while waiting for their surrender for them to break out siege. And then while they are halfway from the twins you will intercept them and bod them while I attack from their rear."

The Prince then a took deep breath before standing to attend a pot inside the tent beside his table full of boiling cheese to add some more flavor while stirring it he continued to chastise the poor wood elf "Not only you ruined my plan but now we will face them with their forces reinforced thus more of our troops will die in the process you fool."

Before the prince descended into full on rage, his female Dunmer legate touched his shoulder and whispered to him. After whatever the legate whispered the Prince calmed down and ordered "Bring him in."

The dunmer ordered her subordinates to bring a grizzled old man gagged and bound also with little to no clothes. The old man was forced to kneel with his eyes still flaming with rage and intent in killing all residing the tent. The Prince then said "This is Lord Karstark the one who cover the retreat of his king and defeated our commander here." Pointing at his defeated wood elf legate with clear disdain.

He then ordered the Wood elf to stand up to which the elf obediently did so. The prince pointed to the boiling pot of cheese and said "Please lift this up legate." The Legate did what his prince commanded and then the prince continued "Did you know wood elf that everything taste good with cheese?"

The Legate now realized what the prince intent to do but was cut off and he heard the order from the prince "Pour it down to the old man." Then two blades removed the gag of the old man and his mouth were plug down by a drinking horn.

Shaking and near to tears the Legate could only do what he should do and that is to obey. Lord Karstark met his end with a cold stone stare however as the boiling hot liquid cheese pour down his face and throat and to his body it is clear he died in pure agony.

"I assume you know what to next yes? Finish it up to your tent and be forgiven." The wood elf did so while dragging the dead body with his face being blank as the ground they stand on.

Then other commanders tried to dispel the depressing situation with a question on what to next to which the Prince simply replied "Well we crash to their wedding of course..." The commanders nodded and then were dismissed by the Prince except for his right hand.

When all other commanders left the tent the Dunmer spoke to her prince "We captured some interesting individuals on the road your imperial Highness."

"Hmm what kind of individuals?" Sitting back to his chair while gathering several report in his hands.

"The Kingslayer and the daughter of the lord of Tarth was captured by our scouts would you like to see them?"

"No I already have a certain headache to this setback. I'll see them tomorrow in the meantime give them adequate accommodations and send that master we captured at Harrenhal no need to tire our healers to these Westerosi."

"Of course Your Imperial Highness." And then she exited the command tent and left her prince for some rest.

The Prince however has other concerns in his mind and one of those is the report of the resounding victory by his sister. And this setback is certainly looking like his sister is truly better than him like some of those who plots against him say. His grips on the reports tighten wrinkling it to the point of near destruction. But he calmed himself down as he plans what he intends to do next one is he finally was able to capture Riverun still it now a husk for most of the riverlords and northmen escaped with the young wolf.

The Riverrun will however would be converted into the main stronghold once reinforcement has been cleared to come. And to make it happen he must now kill the young wolf and any last powerful riverlords.

He made it a secret that he sabotaged the negotiation which is of little import to his father for his father has layers upon layers of plans in case one fails. He did it to feel he defied his father and soon he will do more that defy him.

The prince then breathed deeply again ad continued his reading of reports and again began touching his forehead in frustration.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 ** _Authors Note: Sorry for the delay I have been really busy in research studies and stuffs and once again had to rush this._**

 ** _This will be edited once I am free of schedule but it will only include some grammar and more fight scenes._**

 ** _Also I am currently confuse what will Luctrus do in the red wedding so i am seeking any advice on what would should happen like will he stop the wedding and massacre or just massacre everyone both starks boltons and freys or be too late._**

 ** _If you can see what legendary battle that inspired the battle against the iron fleet that would be amazing_**

 _ **Hope you enjoy the fic and if you know who can beta it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading this fanfic and Please support the official releases of Elder Scrolls and GoT**_


	12. Volume one: Chapter VIII

_**Regrets and actions of the family**_

Victory and defeat make for incestuous lovers from some royal line for her battle against the Greyjoys at sea may have been glorious and decisive but when her troops returned back to the Iron Islands she received rebellion and all her forces that she left behind to govern are either dead or imprisoned. Those pirates might have expected for the Greyjoys to win but when they saw the Princess returned victorious they hoped to hold on for the Imperial only have thirteen ships but by now the remainder of the Tamrielic fleet has returned and when they saw it they had no choice but to surrender.

The retribution by Fjorta was devastating to say the least for all the instigators of this rebellion especially those who murdered her soldiers are executed right away and some were taken hostages to ensure their families were to stay behaved like the dogs they are. Her fury is of that justice and nothing else matters this was her excuse or the reason she tells herself to justify her actions and more importantly she tells herself she is not like her brother.

Now all the governship of the islands are no longer in the hands of the liberated slaves or Iron pirates but now in total dictatorship by the Princess and all elements of rebellion whether its real or not are met with heads rolling of down the cliffs of Pyke.

Along with Victarion now rotting in the deep blue sea without a head and Euron spending a tenuous time on her dungeon in the dark with no eyes to be with him to see the light but unfortunately Yara was able to retreat from the battle along with a handful of ships, Fjorta can give chase however she deems Yara now as a threat no longer and let the defeated squid to wiggle out of danger.

And then finally she wrote the letter to her Father and Emperor about what has transpired while also giving the all clear for the reinforcements to land numbering Two hundred thousand troops while using the Iron Islands as a staging ground for the justified invasion. This was the reason why she invaded the Island in the first place and along with her brother taking the Riverlands almost all the Seven Kingdoms are now within reach of their legions.

But before she can send the letters hesitation set in to both her heart and mind. And this time it's not for her brother or father or even from the Empire but from herself. The justice she handed upon the rebelling conquered pirates is nothing short of brutal and gruesome for some families were wiped out due to their participation but can she really blame them for she is an invader and they are fighting for freedom. One can say that once the iron islands have been incorporated to the empire it would benefit them. Unfortunately that statement is also doubtful.

For she knows the current situation of the Empire of Tamriel is anything but peaceful. Wars, plague and Thalmor atrocities may have been put to stop but all is under control of her Father's iron grip of power. Even the Elder council has been dissolved in favor of the Emperor having true and absolute authority and any form of resistance is met with severe and harsh force. From Politics to business are in the pocket of her father by both legitimate and not so legal means like assassins and use of blackmail. The only thing that is preventing the people from living in total fear is the actions of the Empress by means of propaganda like from plays, songs, books and even vile magic.

True the Empire continues to prosper and unprecedented stability where the people of Tamriel have long since forgotten in exchange of freedom does a question sprung for her mind and that is. Is it worth it? And also does Westeros should really be put the same fate.

Additionally she is sick of herself by agreeing for her father's action for she herself can see no other way thus her prospect into competing for the throne of Tamriel is truly a noble cause is being put into question by none other than herself. Is she better than her brother seeing the actions she had done in these islands? Can she bring prosperity to the Empire without turning like her father?

The doubts continue to build up on her mind like endless stacks of bricks and rubble and in the end she can only say that she must persevere. She will find a way and be better than her brother and also be the hero of whom her father is no longer seen for the sake of the Empire in order to have one thing she must attain and that is not the Ruby throne but instead atonement for her past sins.

These past sins weigh heavily upon her and not only it shaped perspective and the crude justice that she holds in high regard but also may have been the reason of she must do what she must to both correct and protect her brother. This brother of hers may not be related to her by blood nor any of her family is but she still loves him and her family and the sins of her past may not be known to her family but it still weighed heavily upon her and even the reason her brother is the man he is today. And she must correct that mistake at all cost.

She finishes up her report and sealed the letter with her seal which depicts a ship with a dragon hovering above. Taking a deep breath she stood up and orders her subordinate to send the letter to King's Landing. The subordinate obeyed while she approaches a dwemer device in the corner of the room.

A glowing gem rests in the center of the device which gleamed through the candle lit room of the princess. She touched the gem connecting her to another device of similar origin and purpose from across the sea. The other devise is on the fleet standing by at the sunset sea and this fleet is the reinforcements meant to arrive at the Iron Islands once the Princess deemed it its time.

The device however can only send small messages art the cost of many soul gems that is why images are sent instead to the other devices and also why she can't write the report to the Emperor with the same devise.

The fleet commander from the other side received the signal and began on their way to Westeros to achieve the Imperial ambition of their one true Emperor, while the Princess gone back to her seat and touched her forehead in frustration and tiredness due to both usage of the devise and also this campaign.

How she wished her father never knew of that prophesies or even dreamed of the ambition or her brother never walked down the path where she cannot follow nor condone. How she wished she was not a capable general and just stay in palace or even she wishes she was stupid and simple for it will blindness to the darkness all around her.

These wishes she knows can never come true no matter how she wished for it or even she consorted with Daedric Princes nothing would change. All she can do is action and doing what must be done but she also knows at the end of the road of her plans and deeds for her brother. Father, Family and Empire the same statement can only be used to describe it and that is after all Victory and defeat makes for incestuous lovers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep within inside the White gold tower a woman woke from her slumber sweating profusely with her heart beating like the war drums o fold with her eyes wide open as if her very soul has escaped from it and finally her breathing is of like someone who ran a thousand miles. The woman quickly stood up and reached for the water beside her bed and instead of just drinking it she poured it from her face to calm her nerves.

This woman is none other than the Empress of Tamriel who stayed behind in order to rule the mainland while her husband is saving Nirn again and achieving the Imperial ambition. She has been detrimental for this new dynasty from the start and her work now has been more crucial in hopes in expanding the Empire.

But she woke up in such manner not because of stress or any normal sort rather she felt something weakening and to follow up on this she quickly reached for her staff of corruption and sense if her magic has waned on her most important enterprise and beloved while ignoring her wet white hair and night gown dripping all over the room's floor where she treads upon.

She opened her wardrobe which has a false back leading into a secret room. She walked towards the downward stairs taking care not to slip or cause any accidents upon her while illuminating her way through mage light. When she reached the end of the stair another door needs to open of which she only knew how by using her very own unique spell. The Door opened as gears and bolts creaks as it does what doors do.

As the intricate door of gears and bolts open it revealed a circular room containing several stone pillars around it and in those pillars are soul gems of enormous power and all are emanating light leading to the center of the room where the levitating staff of Corruption resides. She walked slowly towards the staff and reached it. Power of dark origin began to course through the Empress body as she touched the staff and when the power began to calm down she confirmed her suspicions. Her hold on her greatest enterprise and beloved is waning. She does not know what is the reason why for it waned, it could many be things from the distance or she is losing power or more frighteningly the dragon is becoming more powerful and began to notice the spell on him. She began to lose focus and began to panic making the room swirl with man and flying debris until she took another deep breath and calmed downed.

All she could think about is why and what should she do for if she losses him now not only she might be dead instantly but also all her children. She casted this spell to get what she loves both the person and power however she also knew what would happen if that person discovers what she has done after all she also made him that way to become more authoritative and more brutal destroying the former gentle and heroic adventurer that person once was.

She placed the Staff back and added more soul gems into the pillars in hope of fixing the problems also she decided to consume more dreams form the prisoners to add more power to the staff. But nevertheless her hands are shaking prompting her to hug her own body as she walked back to her bed in a manner like a dead sheep limping towards the pen.

When she reached her own bed to sleep on to gain strength and start her plans on the first light she could not help buy traced back on her past of what she could have done better and maybe even find a solution to her current predicament.

To think about it all her plans started when she was met the man who would rule all the sun touches.

It was like another lifetime ago when they met and this was when she was rescued by the man from vampires. At first she was scared like a little child to the man for who would not seeing a man clad in bone armor murdering vampires like it was nothing but as soon the man removed his helm and reached a hand to her with the intent of helping her. Right at that moment she melted the ice of her being and felt like a little girl who met a man in shining armor in this case bone armor.

It was very uncharacteristically of her to become like this especially someone who lived in the pit of vipers in high rock but at that moment she became not a political tool or manipulator but as a woman. When she reached for the helping she could not help but lose her consciousness due to her fatigue from her escape from the bandits and life and death experience from the vampires.

She woke up again in arms of her savior heading towards to the nearest town and there she finally was able to speak a word but before she can the man noticed her being awake and set her sown to stand up she noticed a wolf cloak draped upon her considering Dawnstar and its outskirts are very cold indeed.

"Thank you" the words flowed through her mouth and it all she could say to the man who saved her. The man only nodded and eventually replied after a few awkward moments "Can you walk?"

She could only nod back and so the two walked on towards Dawnstar with very little conversation because the man is not really the talkative back then while she is overthinking everything she likes to say which only ended in silence. In some moments in that awkward walk back to Dawnstar some wolves or even giants would block their way.

The man would dispatch the threat effortless leaving no time for poor Lucierilie any time to help but simply watch in awe to her savior's ferocity and more and more she wants to own and have the man. As they walk she began to return to her old self she might or maybe in love or awestruck to the man however the noble in her now has seen a new prey for her grand plan where this man can be a useful tool in her end game and little tumble here and there with the man would be the added bonus.

Before she can fall into more planning and thirst for both love and lust a roar echoed through the area. The origin of the roar is none other than a Blood dragon. She conjured her magic and readied to attack but her companion just gestured her to stand back. She would normally argue for she is not some frail woman but this time she would like to see more the man's prowess in combat.

She hid behind a tree while the man drew his crossbow shooting bolts after bolts at the dragon to force it to ground. The dragon would fly towards the man and breath on icy shout which the man only shrug off until finally the dragon was forced to the ground and from there he drew his sword and readied his shield.

The dragon continue its icy breath which was blocked by the man's shield until he bashed the shield on to the dragon's face causing it to stagger giving the chance the man's need to mount the dragon's head to slit it throat. When the dragon finally fell to its death she could only stare in utter awe but something more happened the dragon's flesh began to rot away like paper and its soul began to be absorbed by the man who stands triumph atop the dead dragon.

And in that moment she knew the identity of the man and it was Dragonborn and this is also she was surer that she wants the man not only for her love nor lust but the attainment of power. She right at that moment pledged to attain the man at all cost even if it harms the man for the worse. Still little did she knew that her dream of becoming queen of High Rock would pale in comparison that would eventually happen and her hold on him would eventually be overturned where this time she may have created a monster.

From a cadet branch of the Mede family residing in Wayrest in High Rock into becoming a wife of the most powerful man of the era and Ruler of all of Tamriel.

Reminiscing of the past made her more tires and all her plans to continue her hold on the Emperor to make the man love her in place of another had to wait for another day as she fell into a deep sleep tired and worried deep within inside the White gold tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Into a dark dank stone house lies a sniveling weathering middle aged man. His skin is dry as bones and wrinkled not in tandem with his age while his face and the entire of his body is anything but clean for it is covered in dirt and some other abhorrent things. He lies there waiting for any sounds or signs of someone who would pass the dark alleyway just outside his broken down house. He waited and waited for hours in this day all the while his hands were shaking and his breathing becoming more ragged as the day goes by along with his sweat dripping down like the tallest waterfall in the world.

And then he heard some two young couple dredging themselves in some kind of love making in the alley way. Could he do it he asked to himself but his thirst and hunger prevailed thus he brandish a black blade and lunged himself into the young man who was about to remove his pants. The weathered man stabbed him at the throat at one quick moment. The young man tried to call for help while his partner the young woman tried to scream but to no avail for the weathered man stabbed her in the eye killing her at one instant.

The young couple lies dead upon the dank dark alleyway while the weathered man bent do9wn to the two corpses to find any money and he did couple of silver stags and some gold dragons along with jewels. He was ecstatic when he saw the jewelry were silver for it can be traded with what he wants.

He did not even try to hide the bodies for such thing are common in the warrens of Oldtown and he is quite skilled in avoiding the guardsmen of the city all he has to do is sneak in using some alleyways and sewage system to arrive in his desired location. But in these case he chopped o some parts from the couple's corpse and hid it somewhere in his ruined house.

His shaking is becoming worse as he walked into the streets of Oldtown it may be cleaner in than King's Landing but it's still a city in Westeros and it is still quite not in the standards when one is not fortunate to be a lord or lady. His tattered clothes maybe a sight to be disgusted when seen n a respectable crowd but down in the warrens it's a common sight along with someone with is problems.

The building he wants to go to is more like a den and that den is where he can only get what he wants and needs. He knocked upon the door with his feeble hand and waited for response until a slit upon the door reveled a pair of eyes with words soon followed "Where do you want to go?" The pair of eyes beyond the door said

He knows the answer for he had said it for years he wasted his life for to go where he wants and also he had to kill people just to get there and finally he said the words he is always replying back "To paradise."

The frail man entered the den and was led to a counter and he wasted no time bringing all the silver he got and the Khajiit at the counter stared at him with pity and said "This one thinks you may need a break." He snorted back at the cat "No just give me the godamn bottles already you cat."

The Khajiit scoffed and took the silver and placed ten bottles on the frail man and replied "Go to your room and also this one thinks you need food this one will send some."

He grabbed the bottles and proceeded to the room with no escort for he knows where he should go and that place is also has become more familiar over the years. In that room resides three like him already in bed or in the floor with their minds in another place. He will join them as he consumed three bottles he has in one instant.

It was a different variety form of Skooma which is stronger and potent that is being sold in dens like this one all over Oldtown and some place in Westeros. The skooma has been more readily available to the not so privileged people of Westeros unlike the Milk of the Poppy where the maesters have in control. The lords tried to stop it but the cunning manipulations of both the blades and the Thieves' guild managed to evade the authorities and thus another plague sweeps through Westeros in the form of addiction to the substance.

The skooma sent the frail man back in time where his house is not some dark dank old ruin but of something you can raise a family of. And a family he had a loving wife with a diligent son. They were his life and all he did was for them but the years he had toil for his family was taken away from him by single night when some bunch of crazed lunatics broke into his house raped his wife and hanged his son. The man who was a cook was consumed with rage and hatred began to hunt down the lunatics.

For months he tracked them down trapping them inside his house ad when all five he captured he began to chop them up into little pieces. Not knowing now what he should do with the pieces he just did what he can do for a living. He cooked them with all his ability creating the dish to die for but he will not sell them for he alone must eat them. He took great pleasure for every bite and savor every moment he placed a piece of meat on his mouth, licking every nook and cranny of a rib to skulls. It was pure ecstasy for him finding each bite as a slice of heaven. It took days before consumed all from the arms and intestines to brains and nails.

But after all that he felt empty nothing has changed. His family is still dead and all he wants to see them again at the darkest hour of his life in the streets he contemplated to take his life until he spotted a dead body lying there on the corner with the bottle on hand. He approached the body curiously he picked up the bottle from the dead body and thought that it may have been why this poor man dead and so he consumed the bottle.

Instead of dying he saw his family once again in his memory where everything was right and all he ever wanted was there. He was there at the past for hours and when he woke up he wanted to be there again and again. Thus he got to where he is now still doing what he thinks for his family just to see them. But eventually he will see them again for real this time but it would be long journey and more bodies before he becomes one lying and staring blankly into a dark dank stone house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Those words keep echoing through the city by the recently freed slaves of the once degenerate city of Yunkai. Amana could not actually believe it would not end in this way where there was minimal bloodshed and along with the defection of the Second sons however she would like to be the one who would have personally killed the Titan's bastard.

Still she has underestimated this Mother of Dragons to be a charismatic leader seeing as the freed slaves worships her like some sort of god. That would mean her exile into Essos would be worthwhile and also she maybe of service to the truer dragon of the world.

She can use this alliance with this last Targaryen to give essential information back to her father knowing none of her father's agents have remained monitoring the Targaryen sibling due to low threat assessment and saving money for the invasion. And also she might be able to get back to her father's side and be his one true offspring and his will upon this wretched world.

This line of thinking however must not be revealed to both her own troops and her newfound ally for it could only mean not only the end of her plans but also her very life voiding her to serve her father. She must be discreet and only trust her two trusted soldiers to accomplish her task for most of her mercenary not only does not know her true identity but also most of them are exiles to the new Ironclad Empire of Tamriel like oppositions , rebel, pirates, bandits and all those who refuses to bow down to the Emperor.

And then one of her guards a woman with a ponytail announced she has a visitor. "Ma'am Queensguards Ser Barristan Selmy would like to have a word with you."

Amana was awakened from her deep thoughts and regained herself forcefully to answer her guard "Let him in."

The door opened revealing a grizzled old veteran entering the roof top of some house overlooking the city with sounds of cheering freed slaves can be heard through miles.

"My lady I am sorry to disturb you." Looking at Amana aides he continued "I would like to have a word with you in private with you if I may my lady."

Amana was deeply perturbed by this of why this man who might knew of her true identity would like to say with her in private. She concluded that this knight deduced who she was during the fight but she also knew this Knight would not divulged this to his queen based on a hunch thus she guessed he came her to confirm his suspicions or guess during this talk of their.

She must be very careful of what to say thus she must choose whether to tell the truth or lie. After a quick mental deliberation she eventually arrived in the conclusion like her father would have done and that is to tell the truth but not the entirety of it.

"Very well then ser" She said in a stern yet lovely voice and gesturing to her two guards "Leave us." The two guards bowed and obeyed and left however stayed at the outside of the door.

"Well ser what is it do you want to talk about when you should be at the side of your queen?"

"Forgive me My lady but this is something that we must settle now."

Amana's eyes squinted letting some emotion slip in and said "And that is?"

"What do you plan to do with her Grace?"

"What do you mea—"Amana was cut off by Barristan fast reply

"You are Her Imperial Highness Leredessia the Second Daughter of His Imperial Majesty Fidelis Stormcrown." Barristan declared with a commanding tone while his hand rest upon the hilt of his sword.

Amana also held the hilt of one her scimitars and said "I see but what of it you know I was quietly exiled after that signing you were there ser."

"Yes I know but why hide?"

"Then let my actions dictate my intentions I will honor this alliance but I must hide my identity to avoid getting targeted."

"Targeted?"

"Yes.." She said with clear sadness in her voice "I may be exiled but I am still part of the succession thus I can be targeted by my brother's or Sister's supporters while I know my siblings love me their supporters are not of the same feeling."

Barristan could feel the sincerity and sadness in her statement and answered "I understand but after we set out I implore you to tell her grace of this matter and let her decide I will give this last chance your Highness."

Amana answered in kind and "I will give serious consideration for that and thank you ser for understanding my plight."

Barristan bowed and left the rooftop

Amana smirked for some of the things she said may be true but all are not of true concern and her feeling are something she can make up on the fly for she has learned from the best.

She must now tread carefully and play the part and also at end of this plan she will have the mother of dragons dancing on her hand and be singing notes she commands.

Nothing will stop her return to the court and at the side of her father for she alone in he own twisted beliefs is the true successor and the only one who is worthy to be at the side of the true dragon of the world.

She shed her false name and dons her name given to her once the time is right but for now she will be Amana and she will follow for now.

Meanwhile Barristan walked the streets of Yunkai contemplating if he did the right thing or he should just report this to his queen but careful of not doing the same mistake like he should have been more faster in rescuing his queen's father during the defiance of Duskendale it would maybe change fate. And as he walks the street he could still hear Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa! Those words keep echoing through the city by the recently freed slaves of the once degenerate city of Yunkai

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was dark beyond measure outside king's Landing while rains continue to pour down to the already wet soil. In an effort of escaping boredom in the capital he snuck out of the city in the dead of night and once he is well out of sight by both his blades and peasants he called his dragon _**Odahviing**_. The shout resonated with the very earth and thus a large red dragon descended from the storm clouds like the sky itself has fallen.

The dragon landed in front of him and said in its deep voice "I am yours to command Dovahkiin." He mounted the red dragon as quickly as possible despite his heavy dragon bone armor and the tow greatswords strapped on his back. He flew towards the clouds like lightning with no naked eye can see.

He does not know what to expect to do in this land considering there is little to no monster roaming about except at the Land beyond the wall. But still it is miles better than talking to snub nobles with hidden agendas and some of those want to open their legs to him in hopes of having a bastard offspring considering of how well he treats his bastards unlike in Westeros. Speaking of bastards his son from Ysolda is busy wooing that Forrester girl to have access in the North thus that front needs no supervision from him.

However one thing he found the city to unbearable for him and that is the smell. He could not understand why this smell is tolerable to anyone at least in his Empire such things are easily dealt with. Thus for months being in the capital he decided to sneak out without the knowledge of the grandmaster of the blades.

After hours of flying in the dark and stormy weather he spotted below a small fire that might belong to an encampment. He decided to land down near the encampment while requesting Odahviing to wait.

He disappeared into the shadows like his very being melted in the wind to see what this encampment for the sounds originating from that place are not only loud but also unsavory. Until he reached the encampment and he proved his own suspicions that this was truly a bandit den but to be more specially deserters for he could see Baratheon colors and emblems on their clothes and some armor they still have.

Normally he would just rush in and proceed to end the lives of these things however out of curiosity he decided to sneak up to them and listen to their conversations. He snuck behind a rock just one of them who is with others around a small fire talking about their achievements and woes.

"Those legion boys ruined our chance to sack the city those fuck shit." Said a bandit in tattered shirt and some breastplate.

"Oy no need to remind me of that but more importantly what should we do?" relied by one bandit this time he is cloth more respectively more likely the leader of these bandits

"Wat you mean boss we got very good thing here going."

"What I mean this war will not last long with those Imperials mocking about most likely that brat will stay on the throne thus our banditry will end."

Several agreeing grunts followed all of them numbered about forty and all seem to be just eating their meals.

"Then how about joining those legion or maybe go to Essos and go mercenary."

"No chance on the legion there unless you want to be without your head however that mercenary stuff Good point there."

The leader raised his cup and said "Those who wants to go to Essos raise your cup." All of them did follow their leader and he followed and said "We need for monmey for that thus we begin targeting those Legion boys since they are loade- ."

The leader's chest had a big bonerlike sword sticking out of him during his speech for the Dragonborn decided he heard enough and be done with this.

The rest of them readied themselves ad drew their weapons to fight this man but some just entirely hunch down seeing the man's appearance

While still having his left hand sword sticking onto the leader's back he drew his right hand red greatsword which he slashed down towards the incoming bandits sending a red wave energy thus causing the bandit just fall down dead.

Before the whole group could react better he kicked the leader's body to the air thus realizing his left hand sword free and said "Shall we begin?"

The massacre did not take long for they face a legend and tem are just men. They are no match against such odds despite their numbers. As they battle in the mud the Dragonborn just continue to cut them like bread and each body that fell against such monster is burned right away or slashed from far away by that red greatsword. After the massacre he just let the rain clean of himself off the blood of these weaklings with his boredom barely sated.

After a while of standing wondering what to do next he had enough and called his dragon to go back. He was not looking forward to it however he must do not only because he is the Emperor but also for him to have what he wants and that is the world.

But during the ride back he thinks on in his dream where he sees a figure he has feelings for but can't recognize who that person is and all he could know is that he wants to know who that person is and the ignorance is gnawing at him every night.

When he finally came back his Blades were waiting for him with their Grandmaster with a very dissatisfying look in her face. Patience patience he whispered to himself for the time will come for the battle and all of this he sees will be his.

He walked towards the grandmaster with an grin on his face and handed his helm to her without a word in the night that was dark beyond measure outside of King's Landing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 ** _Authors Note: Sorry for the delay I am now near entering medical school that is why_**

 ** _This was atad short also due to me just coming out of dental surgery my mouth feel like hell that is why I rushed this before I start my semester so expect some typos and grammar I might fix it later when I am free_**

 ** _The volume one will end in the next chapter or two with two or more great battles after that I plan to do side stories like how the emperor camne into power and what not also I plan to more fanfics like Elderscroll x mass effect or mass effect x Ghost in the shell if you like my writing you can request what would you like I write for any game of throne crossover_**

 _ **Hope you enjoy the fic and if you know who can beta it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading this fanfic and Please support the official releases of Elder Scrolls and GoT**_


End file.
